When She Cries
by BrokenTwilighter
Summary: After the death of his Godfather, Sirius, Harry is distraught until a tawny-haired, teary-eyed angel waltzes into his life. Abby brings Harry back to life and they fall in love as they work together to bring about the demise of the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1: Sudden Showers

**When She Cries**

_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

by: Kassie Wilson

Chapter 1

Abby Riley's wide chocolate brown eyes stared out the window at the pouring rain; a perfect mirror of the soul wrenching storm waging inside of her. Sitting in the middle of her big round bed, she ran a hand through her dark mahogany hair as she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her slender arms around them. A tear dripped down the mourning sixteen-year-olds slightly flushed pale cheek and she just let them come as sobs racked her slight form.

"Sissy?" a small voice called, pulling her out of her sad reverie. She cleared her cheeks and lifted her head to see her teary eyed baby sister standing in her doorway.

"Come 'ere Jay," Abby whispered, opening her arms and crossing her legs Indian style as eleven year old Jaime climbed onto her bed crawling to where she could lay her head in Abby's lap. Abby stroked Jaime's hair which was precisely the color of her own, and precisely the color of their mother's. As she comforted her little sister, Abby considered all they had been through in the past two years, seeming to take hit after hit and just keep pulling through somehow. She often wondered how much more any of them could take.

"Abs? Jay?" their big brother Josh called out from downstairs as he walked in the house.

"Up here," Abby called her voice still thick with tears. Jaime's small body shook with gentle sobs and Abby rubbed her back as Josh came through the bedroom door.

"Hey girls," he said as he came into the room and sat with them on the bed. He put a hand on Jaime's shoulder and gently shook her, "Jay?"

Jaime sat up and went to him wrapping her slender arms around his neck. "I miss them Josh. I miss them so much," she sobbed as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I miss them too Blue Jay," he whispered. Abby looked away as Josh took her hand and the rekindling of her sobbing was drowned out by a rumble of thunder. The siblings sat together for an immeasurable amount of time grieving their recent losses.

There was a sharp rap on the door later that evening as the three sat in the family room and the three of them jumped, all remembering the last time someone had knocked…

"I'll get it," Josh said as he stood and slowly walked to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it to a tall elderly man in half-moon spectacles and long billowing dark blue robes. "Can I help you?" Josh asked.

"This is the Riley residence, yes?" he asked, a twinkle in his knowing blue eyes. Josh nodded the man continued, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. May I come in?"

Josh inhaled sharply and moved aside, "Of course Headmaster. What brings you to America?"

"Ah, as a ministry worker, I felt sure you would recognize me. I am here to speak to you and Abigail. Is there somewhere we can talk? There is so much to discuss and so very little time," Dumbledore informed him as he walked into the house.

Josh nodded and went to the living room where the girls were watching T.V. "Jay, can you go upstairs, brush your teeth, get your PJs on and read? I'll be up in a little while to tell you good night."

She nodded and walked to Josh hugging him tightly around the waist before going up the stairs. Once she was out of sight Josh turned to Abby, "Can you come into the dining room with me Abs?"

She nodded and clicked off the television as she got up looking confused. She rounded the entry way to the living room into the hallway and gasped, "Dumbledore…"

"Hello Abigail, I know you are confused. Please, let's sit and I can explain why I have come so far from Hogwarts." They all walked into the dining room and sat down. Josh waved his wand and three cups of ice water were in front of them. Abby took a drink of hers and held tightly to her cup when she set it down.

"I suppose I should explain myself. Abigail, have you ever heard of elemental magic?" Albus asked. Josh's eyes bulged and Abby appeared confused so Dumbledore kept speaking. "Elemental Magic, or a type of witch or wizard called an Element is a form of magic that allows the bearer to control some natural element. Roughly once every half millennia there is a witch or wizard who can control all of the elements, and this power lies dormant until about your age Abby, however there is always some manifestation of it. You may not have noticed this, but Joshua, when she cries, it always rains, am I correct?"

Josh couldn't speak as he looked into Abby's still confused eyes and nodded.

"So, what are you saying? It rains because I cry? Is that possible?" Abby asked incredulously.

"It's true Abby, it's a little touchy especially when it comes to the whether. It always rains when you cry, but you don't have to cry for it to rain. Does that make sense?" Abby nodded. "Also, you are that one in a million Abigail, with the correct training, it's in your genes to be able control all elements: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. We haven't seen this type of Element in over 500 years but the night your father died, the ministry detected your surge in magical energy. That torrent of a storm and tornado was due to your rage, Abigail. However, as much as you could definitely be trained here, there is another problem. The Dark Lord has set his sights on you, Abigail. We believe that it was Death Eaters who murdered your father, and the Order and I feel as though it would be safest if we brought you to England, and you and your sister attend Hogwarts. I have spoken to the ministry here and in England and they have approved a transfer for you Joshua."

Abby sat in stunned silence and Josh's eyes were closed but tears leaked from them. "Josh… our home. Dad's home… Mom's home…" Abby whispered.

"We still own the house, sis. It will be here when all of this is over, but I promised Mom I would keep you and Jaime safe if anything ever happened to Dad," he told her thickly.

"When?" Abby questioned softly as Josh took her hand.

"I brought a couple of Order members who can keep watch over the house. In two days time, at 9am we will take a portkey to your new house which is already under the Fidelius Charm. Josh, you and I should take the time tomorrow to perform the spell and I will be your secret keeper. I am truly sorry for this. I know that leaving will be hard, but it will be safer for you, Abigail. All of you." He lightly patted Josh on the shoulder and with that he apparated away.

Abby was shaking as she thought about her best friend Zac and having to leave him after all they'd gone through together. She quietly told Josh she was going to her room and he squeezed her hand then let her go. She swept up the stairs as clouds began to roll in over their house.

Abby got up to her room and picked up her cordless receiver hitting the numbers so fast it was a wonder she got them right, but she had dialed Zac's number too many times to get it wrong.

"Hey Abs," he said, obviously having checked the caller ID.

"Zac," she whispered.

Hearing the desperation in her voice was all he needed. "Five minutes…" he said as he hung up. Zac made it his life's mission to make Abby laugh, but she feared neither of them would be laughing when he arrived. Abby clicked the END button and tossed her phone to the other side of her big round bed. Abby crawled to the middle of the bed which was suspended off the floor by cords that were magically charmed to be connected to the ceiling and grabbed her soft oversized stuffed Sweetheart CareBear that Zac had given her for her 15th birthday. She lay on her side and squeezed the purple bear to her chest. A few minutes later Zac came through the door, his black hair wet and shiny, his gray t-shirt clinging to his toned chest and arms, all wet from the rain that had started while he was on his way. He shook his hair out and said, "Man, it just started to down po… Abs?" he stopped short as Abby shot off the bed and locked her arms around his middle.

She couldn't talk, she could hardly breathe. Zac wrapped his arms around herand held her whispering, "Abigail Hope, please talk to me…" Abby shook her head and sobbed harder as thunder rolled outside and the rain picked up. Zac could tell she wasn't upset about her dad but he knew that something was very wrong.

Once Abby had cried herself out she was still shaking violently and almost hyperventilating. "Abs, breathe. Come on, sit down," Zac whispered as he ushered her to the edge of the bed.

She pulled away, sitting down as Zac lowered into a crouch in front of her. "Zac, we're leaving," she whispered looking down at the polka dotted comforter.

"What do you mean you're leaving, Abby?"

"We have to leave and it's all my fault," she whispered as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Abby, explain," he said, slowly shifting to sit next to her on the bed.

She took a deep calming breath, "Do you remember in class when we learned about elemental magic? We only spent a day on it, and Steinhouse just skimmed over the whole concept of a person being born with the ability to control the elements because it's been centuries since it's happened? Well, not anymore."

"Abigail, what are you saying?" Zac asked seriously.

"I'm an Elemental witch, Zac. The rain that popped up out of nowhere while you were on your way, that was me, and apparently with training, I can control all of the elements. I know; I'm a freak. If you want to run screaming, you can," Abby whispered not looking into his eyes.

Zac didn't run. He didn't even flinch so far as she could tell. He took two fingers and forced her chin upward forcing her to look into his eyes. "Abby, you know me better than that. You're my best friend and I love you. I'm not going anywhere, now why are you?" he asked.

"You-know-who," she whispered, and that was all it took.

"No," he whispered disbelievingly.

"Yes, he wants me, so we have to go to England," she told him as she began to sob and he grew speechless.

Zac, while happening to live five houses down, also happened to be a wizard and attend her boarding school in Kansas. They had hardly gone a day without seeing each other since her mom had passed away two years ago. Zac didn't leave that night until after Abby had fallen asleep. Devastated, Zac walked home, slowly, carefully, in no hurry to answer the slew of questions that his mom would be asking as soon as he walked in the door. He and Abby had been through three deaths now and at least six breakups between the two of them, and worse… and leaned on each other through all of it. They needed each other, there was no getting around it, but Abby also needed to leave.

When Abby woke the next morning she took a deep breath and after she had taken a shower, she called Zac so that they could begin the grueling process of packing her life into boxes.

Abby was leaned over clearing out her closet into boxes and trash bags. This was the last part of her room to feel the emptiness of loss as she and her siblings prepared to depart for their new home across the ocean. As she ravaged her too big and too full walk-in closet, she sighed in heavy lamentation that they had to leave their beautiful home in Michigan.

Abby waved her wand and sealed the box she had just packed then let out a long sigh. "That's the last of it," she said quietly.

Zac got up off the floor and walked over to her slowly. She could see the pain in his entire countenance as he took out his wand and levitated the box down the stairs. Abby just picked up the two bags of garbage and followed him. Zac put the box with the rest and followed her out to the trash cans. As she went to walk back into the house he grabbed her wrist lightly and she stopped. "Zac," she whispered.

He pulled her to him and held her tightly to his chest. She hugged him tightly in return. "Why you?" he whispered.

"Don't be like that, Zac, please. You know how much I hate this. Please, don't make it worse. I love you and it's not like we'll never see each other again, and we'll talk all the time. Josh already said he'd take the international call costs. I'm not losing you, Zac; I won't," she said confidently.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. You and me, best friends until we die, and hopefully that's 80 years from now, not 3," she confirmed as she tightly wrapped her arms around him again.

"I'm holding you to that Abigail," he said fiercely.

They held each other for a little while longer and then Abby whispered, "It's time. I have to go."

He let her go but kept her hand and followed her into the house. When they came through the entrance to the living room Dumbledore was there already and all of the boxes had already been sent. "Just a minute or so more," Dumbledore informed them.

Abby nodded and pulled Zac across the hall into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face into her hair. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Abs. Call me. I love you."

"I love you too, Zac. I have to go," She kissed him on the cheek and slipped away from him as his entire body tensed with the reality that she was leaving the country for good.

She was gone. His best friend in the world was gone and he could feel a part of his very being leaving with her. Zac moved slowly out of the house, locking the door and he took off running. He ran around their block ten times before he was too exhausted to continue and he found himself in front of Abby's house. He plopped down on the concrete front steps and hung his head running his hand through his sweat drenched hair in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Meets Boy Who Lived

**When She Cries**

_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

by: Kassie Wilson

Chapter 2

The portkey landed in Number 11 Grimmauld Place and the Rylie's were once again amidst their belongings. Somehow everything had been unpacked in a way that it almost looked exactly like the house in Michigan.

"We did everything we could to make the move as easy as possible. Everything should be in roughly the same place; however we did decorate your rooms somewhat differently." He took three small slips of paper from a fold in his robes and handed one to each of them. "I need you all to read these when you decide to come and meet the members of the Order and other students we have under our protection. I should warn you girls, Harry Potter is staying there." Jaime squeaked and he smiled but continued. "Come over anytime; however there is one very loud and obnoxious painting, so be cautious that you don't wake her."

"Thank you, sir." Josh said as he shook his hand.

"Anytime, now I will leave you to get settled in and just so you know it is about 2 pm. Also, the fridge and cupboards are fully stocked, Molly made sure." He smiled and swept out the door.

When he had left Abby turned to her brother and sister and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"Abigail Hope, don't you dare," Josh said furiously putting his hands on her shoulders. "This is not your fault. This power was born in you, and it's not always going to be a curse. Embrace this within yourself Abby, you can help beat him if you train hard enough. Don't direct your anger at yourself, use it, it will help you find determination."

Abby leaned in and hugged her brother. "Thanks Josh. You always know what to say."

"Anytime little sis." he said as he tousled her hair, "Now, who's hungry?"

"I am starving," Abby said.

"Me too," Jaime piped up and the older siblings laughed and pulled her in between them.

"Breakfast or lunch?"

"Brunch!" the girls said.

"Got it, go explore, I'll call you when it's ready, and then we can go see what the house across the street is all about. Love you girls."

"Love you, too," they both replied and headed off up the stairs.

Jaime found her room and it was painted pale pink with a border of pale pink and yellow daisies. Abby's was right next to Jaime's and hers was painted dark lavender with large Carebear wall appliqués. They both went and checked out Josh's room and it was painted forest green with white crown molding around the center of the wall. There was also a guest room with dark blue walls and white accents. Then they went back to their own rooms.

Abby picked up her receiver and dialed Zac's cell, knowing he wouldn't have gone home. "Abby," he answered sounding out of breath.

"Hey hun, why are you out of breath?" she asked.

"Went for a run," he said sadly.

"Oh right, your typical reaction to stress. Exercise."

"I know you hate it when I do that, run away without actually going anywhere. It's just, with all we've been through, this really sucks. I can't protect you if you're 3000 miles away. Do you know how much that scares me?"

"I know Zac but this is something bigger than an aggressive and violent jerk. Something we can't protect me from, but there are more powerful wizards here who can," she comforted. "We have to trust them."

"It's not that I don't trust them, Abs. I just want to be there, too," he told her.

"I know Zac. I want you here, too," she whispered.

"Abby! Jaime! Food!" Josh called.

"I have to go Zac. I love you."

"I love you, too" and he hung up.

After they ate, Abby, Josh, and Jaime pulled the small slips of paper out of their pockets and walked out the door while reading them. Across the street, Number 12 Grimmauld Place was creeping out from between numbers 10 and 14. The trio crossed the street and walked into the house being careful to be quiet. When they walked past the entryway they were greeted by a short red haired woman.

"Oh! You must be the Rileys, I'm Molly."

"Hello Molly. I'm Josh, and these are my sisters, Abby, and Jaime."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Come, come! The other children are in the kitchen. I'll introduce you." She ushered them into the kitchen and Jaime was so bouncy and excited that Abby had to hold her down by the shoulders. They walked in and saw a black haired boy, quite obviously Harry Potter along with a brown haired girl and a red head who could be no one but Molly's son.

"This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny, Fred and George are upstairs and the rest of my boys are just who knows where," Molly said with a proud smile. "If you lot ever feel like a nice home cooked meal, I make all the meals here every day."

"And she's the best cook we know," the girl said standing. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Abby, this is Josh and Jaime."

Ron and Hermione smiled warmly, Harry smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Welcome, the house is technically mine, so make yourselves at home. You're welcome here any time," Harry said formally.

"Thank you," Abby replied with a warm smile.

Harry looked up into the warmest set of cinnamon brown eyes he had ever seen and couldn't help but smile just a little. He knew immediately that this girl would change his life, but he never could have imagined the extent.

"Well, we just wanted to come and introduce ourselves, but I think Jaime and I will get on back to our house. Abs?" Josh asked.

"I think I'll stay here and get to know my new classmates," Abby said with a smile. "See you guys back at the house later."

"Ok Abs, see you later. Love you."

"Love you, too," she said kissing Josh and Jaime on the cheek before they walked out.

Abby sat next to Hermione at the table and Ron asked, "So, what year will you be in?"

"I'll be a sixth year, but in America we had more of a traditional secondary school set up, so I would have been a Junior."

"Hey, we're going to be sixth years, too. We're all in Gryffindor, hopefully you will be, too," Hermione said excitedly.

Ron smiled at her, then looked toward Abby, "Hermione and I were just about to break out my wizard's chess set, do you want to play the winner?"

Abby wrinkled her nose and could swear she heard Harry catch his breath. "I never was any good at Chess, Wizard or Muggle," she said with a small laugh.

"I could show you the house, it's big and old, but there's some interesting stuff around here," Harry cut in.

"I'd like that," Abby said flashing a warm smile. Harry smiled in return and they both stood.

"We'll talk to you guys later," Harry said as he held open the swinging kitchen door and he and Abby walked out. What they didn't see was Harry's slack jawed friends with their eyes bugging out as Harry and Abby disappeared.

Harry led Abby up the stairs and into what looked to be a drawing room. He gestured to a wall and explained, "This is the Black family tree… the family that owned this house for many generations." As he said this Abby ran her hands over the different pictures and burn marks. When she turned back to Harry he was standing sullenly against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low.

"You said that you own it now, right?" Abby asked quietly as she took a few steps back to take in the tapestry in full.

"Yes, I do…" Harry whispered sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Abby breathed. She could tell he wanted to talk, but did not want to push him. She walked to him and nudged him lightly, "New room?"

He looked up into her sparkling rusty eyes and nodded, smiling slightly as though he couldn't help it. He shoved off of the wall and led Abby out of the drawing room and across the hall. They went into a room with two beds, "This is where Ron and I sleep. Hermione and Ginny are next door, and Fred and George are upstairs. The bathroom is next to the drawing room for future reference."

"Wow, that is a lot of teenagers in one house all at one time," Abby awed.

"Yeah, sometimes it's crazy, sometimes it's really cool, and sometimes we're all in really bad moods."

"I imagine it has to be that way anywhere, it was like that at my school in America, I feel like it will definitely be that way at Hogwarts. It's how adolescents work." Abby explained.

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry said, "Well this is pretty much the house… there are a few bedrooms upstairs like I said, and a boggart in the attic, but that's all. What do you think?" he asked.

"It's very… Gothic. Yes, Gothic is the word I'm looking for," she mused.

"Appropriate," he chuckled. "So, you obviously know most of my 'boy wonder' story. What's yours?" he asked.

"Do you have a decade?" she sighed.

"No, probably not, but we could make a valiant effort to start. My room?" he offered.

"How about my house? Truthfully, this place gives me the creeps," Abby shivered.

"Absolutely, this house, as many good memories as there are, I really hate it right now."

"And how about Ron and Hermione come, too?" Abby asked. Harry's face fell slightly and she said, "Just so I don't have to repeat the story, it's long and involved, and I feel as though we're all going to be very good friends," she told him with a wink and hopped down the stairs. Harry followed after her shaking his head and smiling the first real smile he'd smiled in weeks.

They walked into the kitchen as Hermione's King fell to Ron's Bishop. "Hey guys," Ron said cheerfully.

"Hey," Abby said, "We are going to go to my house, talk of life stories and whatnot and this place gives me the creeps. Do you guys want to come?"

"Oh my goodness, yes," Hermione jumped up from the table.

"That sounds great. This house is always so gloomy," Ron said as he waved his wand and the chess set went into its box.

"Alright, let's go," Abby said, "Oh, you need to be allowed through the charm. Do you have any spare pieces of paper and something to write with?"

"Here you go," Hermione said pulling them out of a drawer.

Abby ripped the paper into three pieces and wrote the address on them then handed them to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Okay, we can go now, shall we?" she said getting up and heading out the door with the trio on her heels.

"I should let Mum know we're going. I'll be right back," Ron said heading down the hall as the rest of them waited by the door.

"So, Harry, I should warn you that your face is plastered all over Jaime's room. Josh was in the American Ministry so he had papers from all over the world flown to our house, including the Daily Prophet."

"Really? We should introduce her to the Creevy brothers at Hogwarts. They pretty much run the fan club for me there," he said with a wry smile. Hermione smacked him.

Abby giggled and Ron came back saying they were good to go so they made the jaunt to Number 11 Grimmauld Place while reading their slips of paper. The large blue house popped out of thin air and they walked through the door. "Josh, I brought friends," Abby called.

"Cool, I'm in the living room."

The four walked into the living room and Abby told him, "Hey, I'm going to give them a tour."

"OK. Welcome guys, you all can come over any time, just make yourselves at home," Josh said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ron said with a nod.

"So, this is the living room," Abby said in her best imitation tour guide voice. "And if you follow me to your left we'll be in the kitchen."

"It's so colorful! Headquarters, Hogwarts, even the Burrow, they're all so dim and dark," Hermione admired.

"Yeah, it's definitely more color than we're used to," Harry agreed.

"Wait till you see our rooms," Abby said with a smile and led them down the hall pointing out the bathroom before heading up the stairs. "These are family pictures from over the years. We can start the story of my life here if you like; it's easier to tell with pictures." The three nodded so Abby turned around on the step she was on and sat down as they followed suit. "Over there," she pointed, "The one with three pictures in it, those are the pictures taken in the hospital right after Josh, Jaime, and I were born at St. Mungo's America in Saginaw, Michigan. We lived in Bay City. Fast forward 12 years from my birth to up here," she pointed to a picture up a little further and closer to her. "This is a picture of all of us just before we found out. It was Jaime's 7th birthday party. Two days later our mom, Karyn Riley, was diagnosed with Stage 3 Breast Cancer," Abby told them in a monotone, trying fervently not to feel too much of the emotion that was trying to burst from her.

"Oh Abby," Hermione gasped climbing the stairs to sit on the one just below hers. "Why are you telling us this? You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do, because it's easier than the random trickle of information," Abby said with a small smile. "Life stories are good for bonding and a lot of this I've only ever talked about with my best friend Zac, but purging is good for the soul."

Hermione suddenly wrapped Abby in a hug, "Yes, purging is good, now go on," she said as she let her go and sat back down ready to listen attentively.

Abby smiled a small smile before steeling herself for her next words. "Ok, Two years later, on December 26th 1994, my mom died after a long and difficult magical and medical battle with her cancer. This is the last family picture we had taken of all of us." She pointed to one next to her head that showed all of them smiling and waving in dark green sweaters. "That was just over a year before she died. After that my whole life was pretty much my brother and sister, and Zac. He goes to my magic school in America, but he also lived just down the street. For the last two years we've been almost inseparable. This is him." She pointed to a picture of Zac picking her up over his shoulder and throwing her in the pool. "I know we look good together right? Yeah, that's what all of our friends say, but we're more like… Will and Grace, you know?" The lot looked at her with blank stares. "Oh yeah, British. Will and Grace is an American comedy about two friends who live together, the girl is straight and the guy is gay. Zac isn't gay, but we've got the same kind of dynamic. He would stay the night at my house, stay on the floor in my room, we could stay up all night talking and never once have the urge to make it more than just a really intense friendship. Not to say he never tried to kiss me, we had just gotten close, we were 13 and he tried, after which we were very sure there were no romantic feelings there. Not at all," Abby explained with a giggle as she remembered that day. "Anyways, so that brings us up to about 2 weeks ago, the night my dad died." She took a deep breath and tears welled in her eyes as raindrops hit the roof and the windows she whispered, "The night my dad was murdered by death eaters."

"He was what?" Harry asked unsure he'd heard her correctly.

"You heard right," Hermione shushed him.

"Yeah. Have you ever heard of Elemental Magic, or a witch or wizard called an Element?" she asked them.

Both boys shook their heads confusedly but Hermione gasped and whispered, "No."

"What?" Ron and Harry asked together.

"An Element has the ability to control one of the four basic elements; Earth, Fire, Air, or Water. About one in a few million has the ability to control them all. My most prominent Element is water but I'm that one in a few million causing Voldemort to covet my blood."

"Like he needed mine," Harry whispered as Abby's eyes locked onto his. Both Ron and Hermione could see what was happening between them just then. There was a bond forming; a bond that would help them win this war.

Miles away in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, during a meeting to discuss her classes for the upcoming school year, Professor Trelawny was pulled into a strange, wistful state and began to speak. "The stars have aligned this night to form an unbreakable bond between those the Dark Lord loathes. The one who cannot live while the Dark Lord remains is forever bonded to the Element that will be a greater force of nature than all other Elements of the past. Together they make each other stronger. Only together can they defeat evil."

"Thank you, Sybill. That will be all," the twinkle-eyed headmaster said.

"So that's all, now I'm here and that's my sad life story. Oh yeah, and it's raining now, which is my fault," Abby told them with a teary laugh as she cleared her cheeks.

"Wow, she's right guys, it is really rare that she's got this in her. There hasn't been a full Element in over 500 years," Hermione stated.

"Of course you would know that, 'Mione," Ron teased.

"Well if you read any of your text books both of you would know that, too," she retorted.

Abby giggled, "Come on, I'll show you our rooms." She led them up the rest of the stairs and first on the right was Jaime's room. "Hey Jay," Abby said.

Behind her Harry was bursting into fits of giggles. "Wow, you were right."

Abby laughed and at her desk Jaime went beet red. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Sorry sweetheart, I did warn him," Abby said gesturing at all of Jaime's Harry Potter paraphernalia.

"I think it's kind of cute," Hermione giggled.

"Let's go, before we scar my sister for life," Abby said ushering them out of the doorway before blowing Jaime a kiss and quickly whispering, "Love ya sis."

Across the hall she pointed out Josh's room to which she simply said, "This is Josh's room, it's green." They continued to the end of the hallway. On one side she pointed out the upstairs bathroom and on the other she opened her door and walked in launching herself to the middle of her big circular bed. "I love my bed," she said rolling onto her side and motioning for them to join her.

"This is awesome Abby," Hermione commented.

"It's very you," Harry said with a laugh as he looked around and then crawled onto her bed.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked him.

"Colorful and happy, I know you're still grieving, but happy just leaks from your pores," he said quietly, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a small smile. Abby smiled and a blush crept into her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3: I Could Get Used to This

When She Cries

A Harry Potter FanFiction

By: Kassie Wilson

Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Abby spent most of her time with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They talked, played games, and became really good friends. Sometimes Ginny or Fred and George would join them. Zac called every Sunday night like clockwork and Abby called him every Wednesday. It was the last week in July when all six of them going to Hogwarts got their letters. When Hermione opened hers a badge fell out. "Prefect!" she exclaimed.

"Well duh," Harry said rolling his eyes with a smile. Hermione grinned.

Perfect, Abby thought with a smile, we have to buy school supplies and Harry's birthday is Thursday.

A few days later, Josh, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a few other Order members traveled with the students to Diagon Alley. Abby walked into the Alley and gasped. "It's amazing isn't it?" Harry whispered as he walked up next to her.

"It's so… magical," she whispered.

He nudged her shoulder and sent butterflies spinning through her stomach, "Let's go, its better once you get to look at everything," he said with a grin. Hermione came up and looped an arm through Abby's.

"He's right," she said excitedly. "Let's go shopping!"

And with that they set off behind Harry. "Hey Hermione," Abby whispered, "Are you buying Harry's birthday present today?"

"Yeah, you want ideas?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Abby blushed.

"You like him," Hermione stated. Abby said nothing, just smiled and blushed deeper. "Just don't rush things, okay? I know he's told you a lot about his parents and his aunt and uncle, but he lost someone this summer, too. He won't talk to any of us about it but I can see it, he wants to talk."

"Thanks Hermione."

"No problem Abs, we've been waiting for someone like you to come into his life. You could be the one that keeps him sane through all of this, Lord knows he needs that. Now, we have some serious shopping to do," Hermione said as they sped up to walk with the group. The group went to Gringotts first, Josh had their bank accounts from America transferred and turned into British currency. Jaime, Josh, and Abby each had accounts with money willed to them from both their mother and father. They were all definitely set as far as finances for a good long time. Everyone withdrew the money they needed for supplies and for some spending money through the school year. Then they began the task of buying school supplies. Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped Abby navigate through her list which was longer than theirs as she had never needed to buy things like potions ingredients and a cauldron because her school in America had provided them. When they had everything they needed Abby asked Hermione, "Mione would you come with me for just a little bit? Girl stuff and whatnot," she qualified for the boys.

"Yeah, we should probably have Tonks come with us so the Order doesn't get angry, bye boys!" she said with a wave. The girls went outside and Hermione found Tonks.

"I'd love to go with you girls, there is too much testosterone here for my liking," she said with a smile and Hermione led the way away from the Flourish and Blotts.

"Ok, so what were you thinking about getting him?" Hermione asked.

"Well I know he loves Quidditch, and the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, that's about all I got for now," Abby giggled.

"Trying to get to Harry's heart, eh?" Tonks asked, "Good for you Abs." Abby and Tonks had come to bond in the past few weeks as well and Abby loved talking to her.

"I like him," she smiled. "There's just… something…" she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I can see it," Hermione said with a smile. "Ok, ideas, well, I planned to get him a Guide to Leading a Team: What every Quidditch captain needs to know."

"Ha, another book, he'll love that," Abby said sarcastically.

"I know," Hermione laughed, "but it's what I do."

"I just want to get him something sweet but not too serious, you know? I don't want to give too much away," Abby said, frustrated.

"Right, well even really masculine jewelry definitely says serious, so we need something fun. What about parchment that only allows a person with a codeword to see it, and color changing ink? That's fun, but it also says 'Write me a note', you know?"

"I like it!" Abby said with a smile and hugged Hermione as the three girls headed to Scribbulus Ever-changing Inks. "Ok, now I would really like a pet," she said with a smile after she had tucked Harry's present away beneath her new robes. They headed to the Magical Menagerie and Abby squealed when she saw cage after cage of cats in every color imaginable. She looked over the cages letting a few nuzzle her fingers with their noses but one in particular caught her eye. On bottom at the far end in the very back corner of the shop there was a small black kitten with white paws, a white heart on her forehead, and a pink nose. She was curled up in the very back of the cage looking terrified. Abby got down on her hands and knees and opened the door to the cage offering her hand to her. "Hey sweetie, are you scared?" The kitten uncurled and after a few minutes she slowly moved forward to Abby's hand. She sniffed it then licked it once with her rough tongue and moved her face into Abby's hand allowing Abby to pet her. "I want her…" Abby whispered to herself. She carefully picked the kitten up and cradled her, carrying her to the counter. "I want her," she told the lady at the counter happily.

The plump lady grinned and said, "Alright, we also have carriers, collars, and food if you need them." She motioned to a display of cat supplies. Abby smiled and went to the display. She picked out a bright lavender collar with white paw prints on it and a lavender heart nametag. She also got a bag of food, food and water bowls and a purple carrier. "We can engrave the nametag if you know what you want to name her," the lady said.

Abby considered it and then asked Hermione, "What do you think?

"Hmm…" she pondered.

"Oh! Keara! I love it. That's it," she said turning to the shop woman. "K-E-A-R-A, Keara."

"That's adorable. Alright let me have the tag." She took it and put it in an ancient looking machine then tapped the machine with her wand. Sparks emitted from the machine and a few seconds later the lady handed Abby the tag with the name in a very neat script engraved into it. Abby paid for everything and smiled then picked everything up and walked to Hermione and Tonks.

With her new kitty in a small purple and gray cat carrier Abby, Hermione, and Tonks headed to Florean Fortecue's Ice Cream Parlor where everyone else told them to meet. As soon as they walked up Harry walked out holding two cones. "Birthday Cake Batter with Chocolate Chip Cookie dough," he said with a smile as he licked his own orange sherbet.

Abby took it with a bewildered look in her eyes, "How did you know?"

"Josh told me," he smirked. Abby shook her head as the two of them sat down at an empty table a little ways away from the group. Once she put down her things she took the cone. "Though it is good to know, for future reference and whatnot," he said as she set down her bags.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" she asked.

"Because maybe sometime in the future I'll need to know your favorite flavor of ice cream," he said as though he was trying to give off an air of mystery while being entirely transparent, and though Abby couldn't tell, sitting this close to her, smelling her lightly scented body spray, and hearing her melodic laugh was sending the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy causing his hands to shake.

"And why would you need to know that Mr. Potter?" she asked and it was her smirking this time.

"I see you got a cat," he said.

"Nice subject change, yes, I love cats," Abby said with a small eye roll. "Her name is Keara."

"I like it," he approved.

The lot of them had finished their shopping and headed back to Grimmauld Place. Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their items up to their rooms they went to Abby's house to find her neatly stacking her purchases on her desk having already stashed Harry's present in her closet.

"Hey Abs," Ron said as he lounged in one of her round chairs.

"Hey guys, Diagon Alley was so awesome!" she exclaimed and they chuckled. "I know, you guys go there all the time, not quite as exciting," she said.

"Yeah, but seeing you gasp as you hopped from store to store like the energizer bunny was entertaining," Ron said laughing and Abby blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've got energy, but it's seriously draining, lunch anyone?" she asked.

"They're boys, they'll eat whatever, whenever. But I'm hungry, too," Hermione said with a laugh as the boys scowled at her.

"Nice, come on boys, let's go eat. I'm a wiz with pasta," Abby said picking Keara up. At that they jumped up with no further argument and headed downstairs.

Abby made a ricotta and cream cheese ravioli with a garlic Alfredo sauce. As she cooked she had Hermione make the ravioli filling explaining that everything must be made from scratch because that's how her mom did it. Abby made the dough for the noodles and then had Ron cut them into strips and then squares. Harry's job was to start the sauce, but all Abby would let him do was melt the butter, she got picky after that.

While they were cooking Josh came in from an Order meeting and sniffed. "Abs? Are you making what I think you're making?" he asked.

"Yes Josh, you wanna help? I trust you with the sauce," she said with a wink at Harry.

"Absolutely," Josh said walking in and rolling up his sleeves to wash his hands. "It's been too long since we whipped out one of Mom's pasta recipes. Do you remember how she used to just experiment all the time with different types of noodles and sauces and make her own sauces?" he asked nostalgically.

"Yeah. I loved those nights when she'd been making all these different dishes and we'd only have pasta for dinner but you got so full because everyone you tried was awesome," Abby said. The two shared an almost sad look before getting back to work.

With Josh working on the sauce Abby moved to the filling of the raviolis and had Hermione start a salad. Abby pulled out for her the iceberg lettuce, grape tomatoes, a block of cheese, the shredder, and the Ranch and Italian dressings. "Here, shred the cheese and when you're done with that cut the lettuce, then mix," she said with a smile.

When it was all said and done Josh called down Jaime and they all sat down for a lunch of Alfredo covered cheese ravioli with salad and a mixture of fruit punch, apple juice, and 7-up to drink. Abby waited for everyone else to dig in and as they did all Hermione could say was "MMMmmmmm!" Ron exclaimed, "This is better than what they give us at school!" and Harry smirked and said, "Wow, I could get used to this." Abby blushed a deep crimson and began to eat.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Harry

**When She Cries**

_A Harry Potter FanFiction_

By: Kassie Wilson

**Chapter 4**

On Thursday Abby woke up early and got ready taking a little more time than she usually would. She took a shower then dried her hair and allowed it to fall in its normal wavy way. She parted it off to the side and pinned back the side with more hair with a purple sparkly butterfly barrette. Then she dressed in dark blue white washed jeans and a lavender v-neck baby doll t-shirt with a dark purple tank top underneath. Once satisfied with her outfit she applied minimal make-up of a light blush, lavender eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss. She checked her appearance one more time in the mirror before grabbing Harry's present and heading across the street. She walked in and the house was quiet. She went to the kitchen and only Mrs. Weasley was there already cooking what Abby assumed to be Harry's favorites.

"Hi Molly."

"Why, hello dear! Harry will be so happy to see you, and don't you just look gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Abby said as she blushed. "Breakfast smells fabulous, Molly! Would you like me to wake up the birthday boy?"

"Go on up, you know where he is," she said with a smile.

Abby walked up the stairs and crept into the boy's room. Ron was just beginning to wake and she looked at him and put one finger over her lips. He nodded and smirked as Abby crept to Harry's side of the room. She knelt down and stared at his troubled face and whispered, "Harry," and waited as his eyes fluttered open. "Hey you, happy birthday," she said with a smile.

Harry smiled and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his glasses and sat up. "I must be dreaming, there's an Angel in my room," he said with a grin.

"Okay, you're a charmer. Out of bed you go, breakfast is almost ready so get dressed and I'll be downstairs with your present," she said with a smile as she braced herself on his bed to get up and he grabbed her hand.

"I don't get it now?" he asked with a small pout. Abby blushed and shook her head.

"Nope, not until you're dressed and downstairs for breakfast," she said as she gently rubbed her thumb against his hand before winking and walking out of the room with a little more sway in her hips than she usually would have.

When Abby left Harry laid back and groaned as Ron laughed. "She's really getting to you isn't she?" Ron asked.

"Yeah mate, she's just, wow," he sighed. "I'm gonna marry her one day Ron."

"To do that you have to date her first mate," Ron said throwing a pillow at him. "Now come on, mum's cooking up a grand birthday breakfast storm down there."

By the time the boys got down stairs Abby's plate was full and she was strumming her fingers impatiently as were most of the other people waiting for them. Harry sat down beside her and shook his head as he loaded his plate as well.

"Alright everyone, dig in," Molly told them.

After their huge breakfast Harry opened presents. From Hermione he got the book and a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. From Ron he got a jug of Butter Beer. From Mrs. Weasley, well what else but a bright green sweater. From Ginny he received a deck of wizard cards that of course had moving pictures of famous Quidditch players and an anti-cheating charm. He had also received a few other miscellaneous things from other Order members and finally opened Abby's last. The card was the exact shade of his eyes and had a moving drawing of a golden snitch on the front.

Inside Abby had written out a poem:

_In times of despair, your smile brings me hope._

_In times of trouble, your knowing look helps my world make sense._

_In times of weakness, your courage inspires me._

_In times of fear, your strength lifts me up. _

_In times of happiness, your hand in mine is all I need._

_Together you and I are stronger than we could ever be apart._

She signed the card:

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_I hope we can spend many more of them together._

_Abby_

Harry opened the book of paper that can only be read by someone with the code and the ink that changed from blue to green to black and repeated.

"In case you want to write a note and don't want anyone else to read it," Abby explained.

Harry smiled, "Thanks Abs, it's awesome." He wrapped her in a hug and she hugged back breathing in his unique almost windblown scent. Harry was dazzled by the subtle scent of berries in her wavy red-brown hair.

"No problem," she whispered in his ear, "Happy Birthday."

They released each other and found that most of the people in the room had dispersed. Ron and Hermione simply smiled and Molly stood at the sink having a scrub brush do the dishes. Harry and Abby blushed and Harry gathered his presents and hauled them upstairs. Abby followed but Hermione tugged on Ron's arm so they stayed behind. When Harry finished packing the items in his trunk he turned and saw Abby standing in the doorway looking longingly out the window. He walked to her and ran his knuckles along her arm. "You okay?" he asked.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Yeah, just missing home; missing my mom and dad," she told him and sighed. Harry wrapped his arms around her gently and she returned his embrace as he gently stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, it's your birthday, I shouldn't be this depressing. Do you want to go to my house? We can watch a movie or something, unless you would rather spend time with Ron and Hermione."

"I would love to spend the day with you," he said with a smile. She smiled and looped an arm through his as they headed downstairs and out of the house. Abby's house was empty. Josh was at work at the Ministry and Jaime had become really good friends with Ginny so they were at Number 12 making jewelry in the drawing room.

Abby took Harry up to her room and pulled out her big black case of DVDs and laid them on the bed. "You pick, it's your birthday," she said with an easier smile.

"Can we talk first? There's something I haven't told you or really talked to anyone about and I'm ready to now," he entreated.

"Yeah," she said crawling onto her bed and motioning for him to join her. He crawled next to her on the bed and sat cross legged while she propped herself up with pillows against the wall stretching her legs out in front of her. "Hermione did happen to mention that you were holding something back," she told him.

"But she didn't say what it was?" he asked.

"Nope," Abby confirmed, "She just said that you lost someone this summer, too."

"Okay," Harry sighed, almost as if he'd hoped that Hermione had told her so he wouldn't have to.

"Hey," she said taking his hand, "it's okay, you can tell me," she whispered.

Harry gazed into her eyes and finally resolved whatever was keeping him quiet. "I should probably start at the beginning," he said quietly. Abby squeezed his hand encouraging him to go on. "When I was born my parents named my dad's best friend, Sirius Black, my Godfather. For years everyone believed that he told Voldemort where to find my parents, but in my third year at Hogwarts we found out who the real culprit was. After that a lot of stuff happened that night and the real culprit got away and Sirius had to come here and hide. Then last year, Voldemort figured out that we have some strange connection from the night he tried to kill me. He can get into my brain and make me see things that aren't really happening. Which is what happened at the end of last school year, he made me think that he was torturing Sirius in the department of mysteries at the Ministry. So Dumbledore's Army, which I will tell you about later, we went in with wands blazing and it didn't take me long to figure out the I had been tricked, Sirius didn't even come to the ministry until I had gotten me and my friends into a big mess that we couldn't get out of. That night Sirius died, at the hand of his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange." As Harry told the story Abby listened intently and simply held his hand tightly. "It's my fault he died," Harry whispered.

"Harry James Potter, look at me," Abby demanded and Harry's eyes met hers. "This was not your fault, Bellatrix Lestrange killed your Godfather, and Bellatrix Lestrange alone is to blame for that. I know you don't believe me right now but I will keep saying it until you do." Tears had welled in Harry's eyes and began to spill down his cheeks. Abby took his face in her hands and cleared them away with her thumb. She gently kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around his neck. In return he held her tightly around the waist and couldn't stop himself from sobbing quietly for a few minutes. When he pulled himself together Abby let him go and leaned back onto her pile of pillows but kept hold of Harry's hand and held their hands together on her lap.

"Thank you, Abby. I haven't talked to anyone about it since it happened in May, but for some reason I just needed to tell you about it. I can't explain it," he told her.

"I feel it, too, Harry and there are things, horrible things in my past that I really want you to know about, but not today. Today is for you, okay?" she said.

"Okay," he said breathing deeply, "So, how about that movie?" he said with a lopsided smile.

She grinned and nodded motioning to the case. "Those are all my movies, feel free to have a look. Believe it or not some of them are actually about the military and sports so you can probably find something you'll like in there," she said with a chuckle.

"Actually, believe it or not, I'm hungry," Harry laughed. "Might I be able to con you into cooking for me?" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"How could I resist those eyes?" she said playfully, climbing off the bed and pulling him to his feet with her. They walked hand in hand down to the kitchen and she asked, "What are you in the mood for? You cannot be super hungry, that breakfast was obnoxious, but it is lunchtime. We know I do pasta well; I also make a mean homemade pizza and a pretty awesome chicken salad."

"Hmmm, pizza sounds delicious," he said with a smile.

Abby nodded and preheated the oven then turned to the fridge in which she found premade pizza dough, pepperoni, and shredded mozzarella cheese. From the cupboard she pulled out pizza sauce. She washed her hands and then found the pizza pan under the stove. While she kneaded and flattened the dough onto the pan, Harry walked up next to her and leaned against the counter. "I never told you, you look beautiful today. I like that color purple on you," he said softly as he gently stroked her arm once leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. Abby blushed and murmured, "Thanks." Once she had rolled the dough into the shape of a pizza she grabbed the sauce jar and try as she might she couldn't open it. She turned sheepishly to Harry and he grinned as he easily twisted off the cap. Abby spread the sauce nice and thin then put the cap back on the unused sauce. "Can you put this back in the fridge?" she asked handing him the jar.

He did as he was asked and then said, "I'll be right back," and walked out of the kitchen.

Abby sprinkled the cheese on, added the pepperoni, set the timer, and put the pizza in the oven. Then she went to find Harry and he was in the living room standing on the stairs looking at a collage of pictures of Abby. Abby stood at the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the wall watching him as he reached up and touched a picture of her and her mom.

"She was beautiful wasn't she?" Abby interrupted.

"She still is," he said with a smile and started to come down the stairs.

"I was talking about my mom," Abby retorted matter-of-factly.

"I know, but you look just like her, so she still is," he said with a wider grin as he took one hand and tucked Abby's unruly strands of hair behind her ear landing his hand on her cheek. Abby closed her eyes and leaned into his hand for a second then she gasped and twisted away from him hastily walking toward the kitchen. She braced herself on the counter to stop herself from hyperventilating as a flood of memories came rushing back into her mind that she really didn't want to think about right then. "Abby? What's wrong? What did I do?" Harry asked as he bounded through the door. He didn't touch her but he stood close.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm not going to lie and say I'm ok, I just need a minute. Please don't leave," she pleaded. "I'll be right back, if the timer goes off the oven mitts are in this drawer."

"I'll be here," he affirmed and she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room grabbing her receiver and sitting on the floor next to her bed as she quickly dialed Zac's number.

"Abs?" Zac said groggily.

"Hey," she said shakily, "I'm sorry, I know it's early but I need you to talk me down."

"What happened?" he asked, immediately more awake.

"So, it's Harry's birthday and we're spending the day alone at my house, right? Well he's being awesome and we're really getting closer and whatnot and then he touches my face and holds it, and I freak. I know he's not him Zac but that's all I could think about," Abby cried to her best friend.

"Abby, listen to me," Zac said firmly. "He's not there; he can't hurt you or anyone else any more. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," she whispered tearfully.

"Do you think that Harry would ever do something like that to you?" he asked.

"No, not ever," she said vehemently.

"Have you told him about it yet?"

"No, I know I'm ready, but it's his birthday. I can't tell him today," she said as she cleared tears from her cheeks.

"Okay, but you need to tell him soon, let him help you, let him be there for you. I know your typical reaction is to turn to me, but I'm not there." Abby heard something in his voice that sounded like resentment. "Okay Abs?"

"Alright. Thanks Zac. Love you. Go back to sleep."

"Love you, too, Abs. Have a good day."

They hung up and Abby took a few more minutes to calm down before she walked back downstairs and to the kitchen. When she walked in Harry stood and the concern was plain on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She said nothing but simply walked to him taking his hand and holding it against her face. She looked into his eyes showing him that her fear was gone.

He smiled and gently stroked her cheek before pulling her into his arms. "Ok."

He held her for a few minutes and then the buzzer for the oven went off and he let her go. She got an oven mitt and pulled the pizza out to find that the crust was a nice golden brown and the cheese was all melty just the way she liked it.

"That smells delicious," Harry raved.

"That's because it is delicious, dear," she said with a smile as she grabbed the pizza slicer out of the drawer and sliced the pizza. "Can you grab two plates out of that cabinet?" she pointed with her head and Harry opened it and grabbed them placing them on the table. "And two cups out of the one to the right of it," she said.

He did and asked, "What are we drinking?"

"We still have some punch left, or we have Coke," she said, "your choice."

"Punch sounds good," he said taking the pitcher out of the fridge as Abby put the sliced pizza on the table.

Lunch was a pretty silent affair while Abby and Harry played that game where one of them stared at the other and the other would look up to catch them staring so both of them would look down and blush or giggle.

After they cleaned up lunch Harry and Abby went back to her room. "Do you want to pick out a movie?" she asked.

"Sure." Harry grabbed the movie case and started to flip through them. "So what do you recommend? I don't really have any taste in movies, growing up with the Dursley's I probably only saw three or four movies while I lived there."

"Hmm, well what are you in the mood for? Comedy, drama, romance, romantic comedy?"

"How about romantic comedy, now you pick which one," he said sliding the DVDs to her and moving his self to sit next to her against the wall.

"I know just the one," she said flipping to somewhere in the middle of the case and pulling out French Kiss with Meg Ryan. She got up and slid it into the DVD player then grabbed the remote before rolling back on the bed.

Abby laid her head on Harry's stomach and felt the pace of his breathing increase. She rolled her head to look at him with a satisfied smirk on her face. "You okay?" she asked with a small laugh. He swallowed hard and nodded forcing a smile. Abby giggled. "Do I make you nervous Harry Potter?"

Harry laughed a little and then got very serious, "You scare the hell out of me Abigail."

Abby smiled and gently chewed on her bottom lip. She reached over and twined her fingers through his then rolled her head back towards the T.V. causing their hands to land on her flat stomach. Harry gently drew random designs on her t-shirt with his thumb and she giggled squeezing his hand. "That tickles," she complained.

"Sorry," he laughed, "I'll be good."

After the movie Abby sat up and stretched. "What did you think?" she asked as she turned to Harry.

He smiled and said, "It was good; the blonde was gorgeous!" he exclaimed with a smirk.

Abby's face fell and she looked down at her comforter. "So you're into blondes then?"

Harry moved closer to her and pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. "Actually, I'm a sucker for a pretty brunette," he said softly as he slowly brought his face closer to hers. Abby's breath quickened and Harry saw the fear in her eyes. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Not until you're ready, and I can tell you're holding back. I don't know why but I know I'm not going to push."

Abby pulled back and took his hand still resting on her face into hers. "Harry, I'm ready to tell you why but I didn't want to ruin your birthday," she explained.

"Abby, I'm with you and no matter what you tell me, you being here with me makes me happy. Please, Abby, I need to know," he pleaded.


	5. Chapter 5: Home

Chapter 5

Abby swallowed and squeezed his hand. "Alright, but I have to preface this by saying you can hold my hand but unless I initiate, please don't touch me," she warned. He nodded and adjusted, preparing himself to hear her tragic tale. "Ok, about a year and a half ago, I was dating this guy named Chad. He was really popular and the captain of the Quidditch team, a senior to my freshman, or 7th year to my 4th. I play Chaser and apparently I'm good because I caught his attention. We dated for a few months before he started getting pushy. It was late June and he came to visit me for a few days. We had spent most of the day in the pool me, him, Jaime, and Zac. Chad had gotten a little grabby in the pool but he was a teenage guy, you know? I thought it was normal but before Zac went home he told me something was different, something was wrong, but I ignored him. My dad wasn't home and Josh came to pick Jaime up to spend the evening with him at the apartment he was living in then, knowing that Chad and I might want some time alone and like I said, I had ignored Zac so I didn't think far enough ahead not to want to be alone with him. I made him dinner and then we were up in my room kissing and whatnot but it was different," Abby hesitated and looked tearfully back up into Harry's eyes.

He squeezed her hand and whispered, "What happened, Abs?"

"He pushed. He pushed all the way. I screamed, I cried, I told him no but he wouldn't stop, he just punched or smacked me when I cried out and when he was… done… he just left. Got all of his stuff and left me on the bed bleeding and crying."

_June 1995_

Abby knew she had to get examined, so she put her torn and bloody clothes in a bag and put on a loose sweat suit. She called Josh and said, "Josh, I need to go to the hospital."

"Abby what's wrong? What happened?"

"Just please come get me," she cried.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, Abby, everything's gonna be ok."

When he hung up Abby dialed Zac's number.

"Hello?" his mom answered.

"Hi, it's Abby, can I talk to Zac, please?" she asked in as normal a voice as she could muster.

"Yeah hun, he's right here. Zac, phone. It's Abby."

"Abs? Hey what's up?"

"Zac, you were right, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," she whispered.

"Five minutes," he said and hung up.

When Zac got there Abby opened the door and he immediately saw a red handprint on her face. "Abby, what happened?" he asked angrily as he reached a hand up to her face. She flinched and his hand dropped.

"He's gone. You can't kill him. Come on in."

"What did he do?" he asked quietly.

"He did whatever the hell he felt like doing," she said bitterly.

"Abs," he reached for her again and she pulled away hugging herself tightly as they sat on the couch.

"All the way Zac and he just got up and left," she cried.

"Abby, look at me," he said, and she did. He held out his hand and said, "I'm not him Abigail, I won't hurt you, and no one will ever hurt you again if I have anything to say about it. Okay?" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she intertwined her fingers in his and then fell into him. He wrapped her in his arms and whispered, "You're safe now Abby, you're safe. I'm so sorry I left you."

Josh got there and Zac went with them to the hospital leaving Abby only for the 20 minutes during which she was being examined. As he paced outside the door, Zac heard every sob and every scream. He stayed with her as they gave the ministry official her statement and her clothes she had bagged. When Josh brought them back to the house he had to go, he'd left Jaime alone, she was asleep but he wanted to get back as soon as possible.

"Abs, are you sure you want to stay here tonight?" Zac asked.

"I have to. He's not going to drive me from my house but I can't sleep in my room. Will you stay with me, though?" she asked and he could see the need in her eyes.

"Of course Abs, go take a shower, I'm gonna run home, get my stuff, and let my mom know."

He stayed with her that night and talked her down every time she woke up screaming. He'd hold her and let her cry but after a few times she wouldn't go back to sleep. "I need to cook" was all she said.

So that's what she did, for days all Abby would do were cook or bake. The house smelled fabulous, but Abby was in denial. After a week of that Zac grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Abby, this isn't normal! If you need to scream or cry or whatever, do it! But I need my Abby back."

A range of emotions played across her face, first angry, then hurt, then sad, and finally she broke down in his arms crying. "I see him everywhere Zac," she had cried. "I wish my mom were here."

"I know, Abby. I know you do," he comforted her.

_Present Day _

Abby cleared the tears from her cheeks. "I haven't even dated anyone since…" she said quietly as she looked up. Harry was still holding her hand and absentmindedly stroking it with his thumb as he processed her story.

He looked up and smiled tenderly. "Abs, I know that you know that I'm not him. I wouldn't dream of making you do something you don't want to, something that would hurt you," He lifted a hand to her cheek exactly where her bruise had been and ran his thumb lightly along her cheek. "Can I ask you for something? As a birthday present? You can say no but I hope you don't."Abby nodded, her cinnamon eyes locked onto his emerald ones. "Abby, can I kiss you?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she breathed and licked her lips nervously as he tilted his head slightly and moved his head toward her. Her heartbeat accelerated as did her breathing and finally his soft lips brushed hers and it felt like lightening. It was short, but in that one, brief, soul-healing kiss Harry's lips erased all of the pain of the memory of Chad's lips on hers, on her body, Harry pulled away and Abby wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He returned her embrace.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm perfect," she said, pulling away to look at him holding his face in her hands. "It was like erasing everything he did to me, Harry, thank you," she told him. He sighed in relief and kissed her forehead.

"Your welcome," he murmured against her skin. They laughed quietly and she pulled away from him turning and propping herself against the wall. Harry turned to face her and braced himself on the bed with his arm over her legs. With his free hand he took hers and brushed his thumb just above her knuckles. "So what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"You know what I mean Abs, what are we?"

"Well I was warned that you'd be the one who wouldn't want to jump into a relationship, but I know I'm ready so I guess you should answer that. I know I want you; you give me butterflies and that kiss was electric. I'm ready for you, but if you're not ready for me, I'll wait, Harry."

He thought for a long moment while he looked into her eyes. "I want you, Abby. I know I'm damaged and I know the deaths in my life are still affecting me just like yours are, but when I'm with you I'm home, Abby. It's the only way I can describe it, Abs. I'm right at home in a place I've never been before." Harry smiled and squeezed her hand.

Abby considered that and then scooted closer to him pulling her knees up to her chest on the way. She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled then she whispered, "Well then welcome home, sweetie." and she pressed her lips to his gently and lingered for a few seconds then pulled away. They sighed contentedly in unison.

"We should get back across the street. Molly should be almost done with my big birthday dinner," he said with a smile.

"Aw, I wanted you all to myself for the rest of the day," Abby complained with a smirk.

"Now, now, you have to share. I'm in very high demand," he joked

"As long as I know you really want to be alone with me," she said with a smile.

Harry smiled a crooked smile and laid a few light kisses on her lips. "There's nothing I'd love more," he said quietly and kissed her nose then crawled away and jumped off the bed. "But I do love my friends, and if we don't go back, Molly will storm over here and drag us both over there. So let's go," he said playfully extending a hand to her bewildered expression. She shook her head and laughed as she crawled off the bed and accepted his hand to help her stand up. When she met his eyes she saw a new light there. Harry's eyes were brighter and she realized that it was the first time she'd seen his smile get all the way to his eyes.

"Hey," she said softly stroking his cheek, "you're happy."

"Yeah, I am," he said with a smile seeing how that would astound her like it had. He lifted his own hand to stroke her cheek and said, "You too."

She giggled and nodded, "Yeah, me too. Come on Birthday boy."

They walked into the kitchen in Number 12 holding hands and Ron and Hermione's eyes widened and then they smiled at each other. Abby and Harry blushed as they sat down across from them. Harry draped his arm across the back of Abby's chair and lightly stroked the skin just under the sleeve of her t-shirt.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked them.

"A little bit of a roller coaster," Abby said with a chuckle.

"And where did that roller coaster end exactly?" she asked.

Harry and Abby stared at each other and smiled saying in unison, "Home…"


	6. Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express

**When She Cries**

_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

By: Kassie Wilson

Chapter 6

Over the next month the group fell into a regular routine of hanging out at Abby's house. When the rest of the group felt like staying at Headquarters, Harry would go to Abby's alone for the day and they would lounge around talking, watching movies, napping, or when Abby felt like reading she would pull out her handheld muggle Gameboy for Harry to entertain his self. By the end of the summer he'd gotten really good at Super Mario. And whenever they were alone he never once got pushy. He made Abby feel like kissing her was Heaven for him and his life couldn't get any better. It seemed so atypical of a guy that a few days before they headed back to school Abby asked him about it.

"Sweetie, can I talk to you?" she asked one afternoon.

"Yeah Abs, of course. What's up?" he asked rolling up on his elbow as they lay facing each other on her bed and his fingertip drew designs lightly on her palm.

"Well, I was just wondering why you're not more, I don't know, pushy? I don't know that that's the right word." Harry looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so grateful that you're satisfied with just kissing but even the most respectable of guys have, you know, needs," she said, immediately feeling awkward for asking but Harry chuckled. "Something funny?" she asked looking up at him.

"A little, yeah," he said smiling. "Let me get this right, you think I should be _more_ hormone controlled?" he said, still looking amused.

"Well, yeah, kind of. So, maybe your hormones don't like me," she said quietly.

"Hey, look at me," he said pulling her chin upward toward his face. "You want to know why I don't try to get you to go further," he stated. She nodded and he could see the nervousness in her eyes. "And you're worried that it's because I don't find you attractive?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she answered sadly looking down again.

"Abby," he whispered. The way he said her name betrayed the desperation he felt at what she was implying. He took his hand from hers sliding his arm around her waist causing her to tremble slightly and pulled himself halfway on top of her surprising her. Pressing his lips to hers firmly, grasping tightly at her back, he allowed her to feel some of the "need" he had been suppressing for her. He pulled away slightly breathless and rested his forehead against hers whispering, "You are the most attractive woman I've ever known; the most beautiful and sexy woman I've ever seen; and yes, I do dream of the day that we get to make love, but you've been hurt Abby and I told you I would never do anything to hurt you, or make you do anything you didn't want to. So I consider it a gift that I even get to kiss you. That's why when we're kissing you're in control, and you'll have control of us going further. My hormones aren't going to push you away Abby."

Tears welled in Abby's eyes and she whispered, "Thank you, Harry…"

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist, shifting so that they were sitting up more against the wall as she lay her head on his shoulder. "You know why else?" he whispered.

She shook her head answering, "No, why?"

He smiled and moved his lips to her ear, "Because I love you, Abby." He moved his head and his lips brushed her collar bone and he laid a light kiss on her shoulder. He pulled back and looked into her still teary eyes.

"I love you, too, Harry," she whispered. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. She nibbled at his lip lightly and he parted his lips letting her tongue begin to dance with his. Harry's breath quickened and he tightened his grip on her waist. Abby shifted herself into his lap and dipped her lips to his neck making him gasp. She laid light kisses from just below his ear to his shoulder. She pulled back and kissed him on the lips again. Harry's eyes were alight as Abby moved both of them so she could sit between his legs. As she laid her head on his chest and he lightly ran his fingers along her arms, Abby sighed contentedly.

On the morning of September 1st the hoard of students and Order members loaded into two large ministry vehicles secured by Arthur and Josh. As they stood in front of the barrier between 9 and 10 Abby and Jaime looked at Harry bewildered and said, "You want us to do what?"

"We have to go through the wall ladies," he said trying to hide the amusement on his face.

"Ron, you go," she said.

"Okay," he said nonchalantly and ran at the wall disappearing. Abby and Jaime gasped.

"They didn't do anything like this in America?" Harry asked.

"No, there were memory charms and aversive spells but we didn't really hide our school except that it was in the middle of nowhere," she said warily.

"Well I'll give you the advice Mrs. Weasley gave me the first time I went through. If you're nervous it's best to go through at a bit of a run," he said with a smile.

"I'll go!" Jaime said bravely and began to run.

"Ok, if she can, I can." Abby said, still obviously nervous and took off at the wall. When she opened her eyes she gasped and then Harry appeared next to her. "Wow," she breathed.

Harry laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I told ya so. Come on."

They put their trunks with the others and Abby grabbed Keara in her carrier. They got on the train and Jaime went with Ginny and Harry and Abby joined Ron and Hermione in a car. "Hey guys," Abby said cheerfully as she put Keara's carrier up on the overhead rack and pulled her out of it. She sat next to the window and draped her legs over Harry's. Harry rested one hand on her knee and with the other he intertwined Abby's free hand that wasn't holding Keara.

"Are you excited?" Ron asked Abby.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous," she admitted. "I have to go up with the first years to be sorted," she said with a small pout.

"You'll be fine Abs, you'll be with Jaime, she needs you for support," Harry told her.

"I know, but what if I'm not in Gryffindor? We'll hardly ever see each other. You won't be allowed in my common room, I won't be allowed in yours. That would really suck," she complained.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it, but I've got a pretty good in with the Sorting Hat and I think you'll be in Gryffindor," he said kissing her forehead. Abby smiled and stroked Keara's fur.

An older lady came by the compartment then and asked, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"We'll take the lot," Harry said smirking at Ron who just shook his head. Harry piled all the treats into the seat next to Ron and paid the lady.

The train lurched forward and they were on their way. About 20 minutes after they left the station there was a rap on the door to their compartment and a tall, platinum blonde man, with a pointy nose that stuck up in the air, entered.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted him coldly, "What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing what the mudblood lovers are up to," Malfoy sneered.

Abby gasped and swung her legs off of Harry as she stood. She handed Keara to Ron and put her hands on her hips. "I don't know who you are, but that's rude and I'd really appreciate you not saying that word around me."

"Forgive me, Beautiful. My name is Draco Malfoy. Prefect of Slytherin House," he said with a bow and offered his hand as if he wanted to kiss hers. Harry stood then slightly positioned in front of Abby.

"Don't touch her," Harry said in a low and menacing voice.

"Tsk, tsk. You've already been pulled over to their side. Too bad, would've been fun," Draco implied as he wagged his eyebrows and left as Harry clenched his fists.

"I really hate him," he growled as he slammed the door shut on the compartment door.

Harry sat back down and Abby took Keara from Ron. "Who was he?" Abby asked angrily.

"Just the foulest excuse for a wizard that ever lived," Hermione chimed in. "He makes it his personal duty to see that our lives are miserable, and we're very certain he's a Death Eater in training. It is widely known that his father is a Death Eater," she said.

Abby growled from the back of her throat as she sat back down and it was a good thing she looked before swinging her legs back up because Harry was doubled over in the seat clutching his scar. Abby set Keara on the seat and turned to Harry. "What is it?"

"It usually only happens at night, ugh!" he said obviously in pain.

"Yeah, it's been getting worse all month; that's why he's been so tired," Ron said sympathetically.

Abby shook her head nervously. "Harry look at me." It was all he could do to look into her eyes and she could tell he was in serious pain. "What's happening?" she asked as she took his face in her hands.

"He's trying to get into my mind," he whispered.

"But you've been learning Occlumency right?" Harry nodded. Abby moved a hand to clutch his tightly. "Then block him out, Harry. You can do it." Harry closed his eyes and held very tightly to Abby's hand and a few minutes later after very obvious effort, Harry opened his eyes, and they were tired, but not in pain anymore.

"Thanks, Abs," he said quietly.

Abby smiled and kissed him softly. "You wanna take a nap, we've still got a good long while to go."

"Yeah," he said and they both moved into an already very familiar position as Abby scooted down propping her feet on the other bench next to Hermione and Harry laid his head on her belly. Abby played lightly with his slightly damp hair and hummed quietly as he drifted into an exhausted sleep.

"You do that well," Hermione told her as she surveyed the couple.

Abby smiled, "Yeah, it's wild. Everything just seems to click with us, like we've been together years instead of a month," Abby took off Harry's glasses doing her best not to disturb him.

"I've never seen him so happy, Abby. He's a lucky guy," Ron said with a grin.

"Thanks Ron," she said with a smirk as she mischievously eyed Hermione.

Hermione blushed under Abby's stare and looked at Ron and his ever present grin.

"So, what is up with you two?" Abby asked. "I've only been here a couple months and there's obviously something there. What's the hold up?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked with mock innocence.

"Don't give me that crap, it's very obvious you like each other," she stated continuing to run her fingers through Harry's hair.

"Well, we bicker all the time and I guess you could say I'm stubborn," Hermione said.

"And I can definitely be denser than most and stubborn to boot as well," Ron mused.

"And there's the friendship," they said together quietly.

"Alright, I must intervene. Yes, you'll bicker; you already bicker like a married couple. And of course you're dense Ron, you're male. And I'm sorry, when it's this obvious to the world, then your friendship will last through the relationship whether the relationship eventually ends or not. Just my opinion."

It was quiet for a while and Abby began to dose off still absentmindedly playing with Harry's hair. No more than half an hour later Keara began to lick Abby's arm and she woke with a start realizing Harry wasn't laying on her anymore. She sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around. Hermione and Ron were eating licorice snaps and Harry was gone. "Where is he?" she asked groggily.

"Went to the lou," Ron said.

She nodded and pulled her legs up to sit Indian style on the seat and pulled Keara into her lap. She rolled her head around to loosen her stiff neck and massaged one shoulder.

"Do you want anything?" Ron asked motioning to the pile of food.

"What is there?" she asked still blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Well there are licorice snaps, Bertie Bots, chocolate frogs, and some muggle candies that Dumbledore insists upon. Lemon drops, Skittles, and chocolate covered raisins.

"Mm, lemon drops," Abby said with a grin. He tossed the box at her and she caught it.

Harry walked in the compartment and smiled. "Hey, sleepy head."

"Hey you," she said returning his smile. "Are you feeling better?" He nodded and sat down on the other end of the bench with one leg stretched out on the seats and the other on the floor.

"Yes, I feel fine, but you look like you could sleep more. Come on," he said opening his arms. She closed the box of lemon drops and left them on the window sill before picking up Keara and moving to lie on his chest. In the process of getting comfortable Abby ended up laying with her arms around Harry and her chest on his with her head facing back toward the seat, and Keara was laying in the bend of Abby's legs. Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around her as well. It took almost no time for Abby to be out cold again.

Before she knew it Harry was shaking her awake. "Abby," he said in a quiet sing-song voice. "Aaaabby," he sung a little louder. She groaned loudly and clung to him tighter. "I know you don't feel like it but you need to wake up. We have to go get changed."

Abby sat up and rubbed her eyes before seeing that it was finally dark and the overhead lights were on. Harry was lightly rubbing her back as she asked, "How much longer?"

"About half an hour, I'd say." Abby nodded and took a deep breath. "You okay?" he asked as Ron and Hermione walked out of the compartment with their robes.

"Yeah, I'm still waking up," she explained.

Harry moved really close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from the side and moved his lips to her ear. "Do you need help waking up Miss Riley?"

She grinned. "Well what did you have in mind Mr. Potter?"

Harry lightly kissed the hollow just behind her ear a few times as her breath quickened before slowly moving down her neck and he stopped when he got to her collar bone. He retraced the same path with the tip of his nose causing goose bumps to emerge in his wake. "Are you awake yet?" he whispered and his breath on her neck almost pushed her too far. She bit her lip and backed her head away turning to face him.

She brought her face very close to his and licked her lips. "Not quite," she breathed as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Harry chuckled into the kiss. Abby pulled away and grinned. "Okay Romeo let's go." She stood and pulled him up with her and they grabbed their robes and walked to the changing room/ restroom car.

Not long after they had changed and Abby had put Keara back into her carrier the train was chugging to a stop in Hogsmeade station. The four of them got off the train and Abby put Keara with the other pets waiting to go up to the castle. Jaime was waiting there for her and she took her hand. Harry placed a reassuring hand on the small of Abby's back. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Hagrid, he'll be taking you up to the castle. You're lucky, it's not raining this year," he said with a smile.

"Awesome, thanks hun," she said sarcastically. He and Jaime laughed as they approached a crowd of students Jaime's height standing around an extraordinarily large man yelling, "First years and Abby Riley! First years here! Abby Riley here!"

Abby blushed and Harry yelled, "Hagrid!"

"Oh, 'ello 'arry, is this Abby?" he asked.

"Sure is," Harry told him proudly. "And her little sister Jaime."

Hagrid smiled, "I'll be sure to take good care o' them, 'arry, don' you worry."

"Thanks Hagrid." He turned to Abby and kissed her on the cheek causing all the first years to say, "Oooo!" "See you soon beautiful," he said with a smile. He tousled Jaime's hair and squeezed Abby's hand before running off to join Ron and Hermione in a carriage.


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking the Rules

Chapter 7

Abby was left feeling oddly exposed as Harry left her. It was not a pleasant feeling but she tried to ignore it as she climbed into one of the first boats with Jaime. A few minutes later when Abby and all of the first years were in boats, the boats began to move. About ten minutes later they landed on the other side of the lake and got out of the boats. They were lead to the castle where a tall woman with glasses and a pointy nose was waiting for them.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonnagal. In a moment we will go into the Great Hall behind me and you will be sorted into your houses. These houses will be like your families while you are here at Hogwarts. Abby Riley, as a sixth year transfer you will be sorted first. Now, follow me."

They were led through the very large double doors and all the way to the front. Harry was sitting toward the front across from Ron and Hermione on the side he knew she would be on. As she passed he quickly squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath. Professor McGonnagal moved up the stairs in the front of the Great Hall. She unrolled a scroll and then waited as a hat that was laid on a short stool began to speak.

_Welcome, Welcome, one and all,_

_You've gathered here in this Great Hall._

_This year at Hogwarts all will cry out_

_With anger and with laughter,_

_With pain and with joy,_

_As those who can bring victory_

_Explore their true powers,_

_And learn how to win._

_The Hufflepuffs as always,_

_So loyal and so just,_

_Will truly learn the meaning_

_Of what true friends really are._

_The Ravenclaws will learn_

_To value their brains and smarts_

_They will find that it will save_

_The friends they seek to find._

_The Gryffindors so brave_

_Will know what they can do_

_When comes the time to be_

_The truest of the true._

_The Slytherins will awe_

_At what they find within,_

_They will learn to value love_

_And find it all around._

"Abigal Riley," called McGonnagal when the hat fell silent.

Abby walked timidly up to the stool. Professor McGonnagal picked up the hat and Abby sat down as it was set on her head.

"Ah, the Element. I've heard tell that you were coming. So now where to put you? Definitely loyal and fair, but you've got a clever streak here too, yes, but you're brave, and smart."

"Gryffindor, please Gryffindor," Abby whispered.

"Gryffindor, eh? Yes, I see what's going on with Potter, the truest of Gryffindors, but you would probably do well anywhere, but oh yes, you will flourish as an Element in Gryffindor. There it is then, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finished in a shout and Abby sighed in relief.

McGonnagal pulled the hat off and said, "Congratulations."

Abby skipped down the stairs and ran to Harry's waiting arms. He hugged her tightly and they sat down as half the girls in the hall groaned. "That's what you get for dating a celebrity," Harry whispered in her ear.

"But my celebrity picked me, and they'll get over it," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, they will," he said pulling her closer around the waist.

McGonnagal had called a couple of more people since Abby and then she called out, "Jaime Riley."

Jaime looked back at Abby and Abby shot her an encouraging grin. Jaime walked up and sat on the stool and the hat came down almost to her nose. A few seconds later the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Abby saw Jaime visibly sigh in relief. The hat came off and she ran right to Abby and Abby caught her in a tight hug. "Congratulations baby!" Abby kissed the top of her head and they sat down. Ginny was on the other side of Jaime and she hugged her too.

"Congrats Jay," Ginny said.

It took a while but McGonnagal finally finished with the list of names and moved the hat and stool. Dumbledore stood and the whole hall quieted.

"Good evening students! Welcome and Welcome back. As many of you may have heard, read, or know firsthand, Voldemort has returned but we will not allow this to dampen our spirits. Now, I know we're starving, so let's eat!" he exclaimed with raised hands.

Food filled the tables and Abby giggled with glee. "So easily amused," Harry laughed.

"This is incredible!" she said excitedly.

"Well, it's a wonder Hermione even eats, all this is the result of house elf labor," Harry told her. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him in a very "little sister" manner.

The lot of them ate for what seemed like forever and then they all followed Hermione and the other prefect, a guy who Abby later found out was named Jackson O'Callaghan, up to the Gryffindor Common Room. As they all filed through the portrait Abby was enthralled. Her head was swinging in every different direction as she took in the Common Room. Harry laughed beside her. "This is incredible," she said in awe.

"Hey, how about we go upstairs, you meet the rest of your dorm mates and we get into something more comfortable and meet back here in an hour," he suggested.

"Sounds good," she said with a smile and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Abby followed Hermione up the stairs and to the 6th year girls' dormitories. She walked in and found her trunk and Keara and excitedly jumped on her four poster bed. She leaned over and pulled Keara out of her carrier, noticing while she was leaned over that there was kitty litter next to her trunk and she shifted it to underneath her bed and set Keara down in it. She heard Hermione laugh from the bed next to hers and turned around. "Hey Abs, do you want to meet everyone else?" she asked. Abby nodded so she went around the other three beds saying, "Abby Riley this is Lavender Brown, Millie MacDonald, and Parvati Patil."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Abby said smiling at them and then she looked and realized they all had scowls on their faces.

"How did you do it?" Parvati asked.

"Parvati!" Hermione gasped at how rude she sounded.

"Do what?" Abby asked, bewildered at the hostility in her voice.

"How did you get him? He's only ever even liked one girl here and nothing came of that, but you show up and suddenly he's got a bright shiny ball and chain he's wearing so proudly," Millie said.

"If that's your attitude toward me then none of you have any business knowing anything about my relationship with Harry," she retorted and hopped off her bed. She clicked open her trunk and dug around for her cute pajamas, her towel, and her toiletry bag. Once she had them she walked into the bathroom without another word.

Abby went all the way down to the last shower stall and turned the water on, adjusting it to the hottest she could stand and then stripping out of her uniform. She stepped under the water and sighed as she began to feel the heat melt away the tensions of the day. She finished her shower, dried off, and got dressed in dark purple pajama pants with white hearts on them and a dark purple tank top. She brushed and towel dried her hair some and then threw it up in a messy bun. Finally she brushed her teeth and gathered the rest of her things. She piled them all in her trunk and slipped on her purple fluffy slippers. Keara had curled up on her pillow so she picked her up before heading down to the common room.

The common room was empty but the fire was still burning steadily in the fireplace. Abby sat cross legged on the rug in front of the hearth and stared into the fire, absentmindedly stroking Keara's fur while she waited for Harry. It wasn't long before she heard Harry walk up behind her so she set Keara down and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head back against his shoulder and her hands on his. "Hey you," he whispered in her ear. "How was it meeting the girls?" Abby just shook her head and Harry moved around to face her. "What is it Abs?"

Abby looked down and bit her quivering lip and Keara rubbed pawed at her leg. Harry put a finger under her chin and lifted it to look into her eyes quizzically. "They all hate me Harry," she whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What do you mean they hate you, Abby? They don't know you."

"Well, I don't know if they hate me, but they all seem extraordinarily hostile toward me and it seems that at some time or another, they've all liked you," she told him.

"Oh Abby, I should've known. I'm so sorry. It's true and I'm not trying to be conceited but the girls here are obsessed. It's more annoying than it is flattering but I didn't even think about how it would have affected you. They'll come around sweetie, I promise."

"Yeah, I hope so," she sighed. "It was just unexpected and I miss Josh, and Zac, and my dad, and my mom, and America. Ugh!" she complained and shoved her head against his chest.

"I know sweetie. Hey, I know a place that might cheer you up. Will you come with me?" he asked with a hopeful smile. She nodded and he wound his fingers through hers and pulled her to the portrait hole. She looked back to see Keara scamper up the girls' dormitory steps before they climbed out. They quietly trekked through corridors and stairways and finally Harry stood in front of a wall saying, "Stand here and I promise I'm not just weird," he said with a grin. Then he began to pace seeming to concentrate intensely. Harry passed Abby three times when all of a sudden he stopped as a door was forming on the wall and Abby gasped. He opened the door for her and smiled motioning that she should go in. She walked in and her eyes were wide. The room was an exact replica of Abby's room in America. Abby put a hand to her mouth as she strummed her fingers along the wall.

"How?" she whispered, turning to look at him.

"This is called the room of requirement, you walk past it three times concentrating on what you need and then the door appears. I needed a way to make you happy; this is what it gave me. This is your room in Michigan isn't it?" he asked as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah. Harry it's perfect," she said softly as she turned to put her arms around him.

Harry kissed her on top of her head. "We can stay together, or if you want to be alone that's ok, too; whatever you need."

"I want to stay with you for a little while, and then we have a big day tomorrow, so we should both go back to our dorms. With any luck the others will be asleep," she said stretching up to kiss him.

"Absolutely," he said and pulled her toward the bed. He sat and pulled her onto the bed with him. She fell onto her back and he kissed her then pulled her up into a sitting position in front of him between his legs. She rested her arms on his legs and he gently tugged her hair tie out of her hair letting it fall down her back. He ran his hands through her hair as he brushed it over one shoulder. He ran his nose along her neck and laid a light kiss just above her collar bone. Abby started to breathe heavily and turned her head searching. Harry found her lips with his and she turned so she didn't have to strain her neck. Abby moved a hand to the bottom of Harry's t-shirt and tried to lift it but he pushed her away. "Abby, no," he said grabbing her hand but keeping a firm hold on her waist. He intertwined his fingers through hers as he could see the hurt spark in her eyes. "Abby, don't worry about what you have to do to make me happy. You are you, and you are mine. I'm happy. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered and curled up into him. He let her go and crawled up to the pillows and lay down. He opened his arms and she crawled into them. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and she smiled. "Thank you, Harry, for letting me do this at my own pace, for not being afraid to tell me when you know I'm pushing myself too far." She kissed him. When she pulled away and lay her head on Harry's shoulder he began to gently run his fingers through her silky hair.

She moved her head into the crook of his neck as she lightly drew designs on his firm stomach. They lay there for a while when Abby said, "It's late babe, we need to sleep, and we shouldn't sleep here, as much as I would love to…"

He jokingly groaned and sat up. "Ok, let's go, but we have to be quiet, it's officially after curfew."

"Oh goodness, I'm here for all of one night and you get me to break rules," she teased. "What am I going to do with you?"

He turned with a mischievous look in his eyes and she grinned. He pounced on her, straddling her waist and bracing himself on either side of her head. "I don't know; what would you like to do with me?" he asked wagging his eyebrows.

"A lot of very bad and unmentionable things when we're married; but right now, I'm making us both go back upstairs," she said with a smile and lifted up on her elbows to kiss him.

"Ok, let's go." He rolled off of her and onto the floor and she crawled to join him.

She grabbed his hand and they rushed back to Gryffindor tower and after a quick kiss they headed up to bed. Abby walked quietly into the dorm and heard the quiet sounds of steady breathing and went to her bed. Keara curled up in the bend of her legs as Abby got comfortable.

"I'm sorry about them," Hermione whispered before Abby had closed her hangings.

"It's not your fault," Abby told her.

"I know, but I didn't at all expect them to be like that. They'll come around. And if not, you've always got me hun."

"I know, 'Mione, thanks. Night."

"Night Abs."


	8. Chapter 8: Snow White

**When She Cries**

_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

By: Kassie Wilson

**Chapter 8**

Abby woke up early and put her hair up in bobby pins with a few strands hanging down to frame her face. She applied light make up and as an added touch she sprayed her neck and wrists with Japanese Cherry Blossom body spray. She grabbed her shoulder bag and headed downstairs and then up the boys' stairs. She crept into the dorm with Harry's name on the door and, of course, she heard a cacophony of snores. She crept in and looked through all of the translucent bed hangings before she found Harry's and she gently pulled it back and stooped down to be eye level with his slumbering face. She brought one finger up and lightly brushed along his nose. He twitched and then opened his eyes and grinned.

"Hey beautiful," he said groggily.

"You can't even see me, silly." She grabbed his glasses and handed them to him tilting her head and smiling.

"You're right," he said, "you're so ugly now that I can see."

They laughed and a pillow flew at Harry from across the room. "Quiet down!"

"Sorry Dean. Ok, you go downstairs. I'll be down in ten minutes." He kissed her on the cheek and she rushed out of the room to Ron's laughter.

Harry came down the stairs and saw Abby looking at her watch disapprovingly. "That was eleven minutes Mr. Potter, I'm unimpressed." She shook her head with a serious look on her face as he walked to her.

"Well, I'm so very sorry Miss Riley, how can I ever make it up to you?" he asked folding his hands together.

"I don't know," she said wistfully looking off in the distance as she twirled a strand of hair.

He smiled and moved in closer pressing his lips to her neck as he said, "Well *kiss* how about *kiss* this? *kiss*"

She giggled and turned her head kissing him on the lips. "Fine, you're forgiven. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and they walked down to breakfast with the rest of the early risers.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as they walked.

"Alright, I miss my bed," she pouted.

"I know honey, but you're the one who said we couldn't stay in the Room of Requirement," he said with an innocent smile.

"That's because we couldn't. I've got a thing about keeping the reputation of my virtue in tact no matter its actual state of being stolen, torn, and tattered," she said very matter of factly. Harry stopped walking and pulled on her hand to stop her. She spun around, surprised. "What is it?" she asked, confused.

"Abby," he said firmly pulling her to the side of the hall. "Is that really how you think of yourself?"

She looked at him confused. "Yeah. I've accepted it, though. I'll never be clean, never be able to give myself to only one person, to only you," she said softly.

"Abby, you are clean. He took what wasn't his, Abigail. He didn't ask, so you didn't give, he took. You still have it to give to whoever you'd like," he declared firmly.

Abby's bottom lip began to quiver and she kissed him forcefully and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you Harry…"

"It's true Abby. You're white as snow in my eyes baby," he whispered.

She cried quietly into his shoulder for a few minutes and then pulled back and Harry cleared her tears with his thumbs. She kissed him softly and then took his hand in hers and kissed it. "Come on, I'm sure the grounds appreciated the rain but it's time for breakfast."

At breakfast they received their schedules and were both taking N.E.W.T. level Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms, and non N.E.W.T. Astronomy. Abby was taking Ancient Runes with Hermione and Muggle Studies on her own. And Hermione was taking Arithmancy by herself. Harry and Ron were taking Care of Magical Creatures.

"Wow, how ironic is that, we have almost every class together, who'd've thunk it?" Abby said with a laugh. Harry smiled and squeezed her hand.

As they ate the Headmaster came and found her and said, "Abby, I trust you're satisfied with your schedule and your house." His eyes twinkled and he glanced at Harry's hand in hers.

Abby blushed and nodded. "Of course sir, I'm definitely satisfied."

"Very good, now we need to discuss your Element training. Our new defense teacher happens to be a Fire Element and she said she will be happy to teach you. Now, I know you have Astronomy on Tuesday nights so I told her Wednesday would be the best evening to work on it. Was I too presumptuous?"

"No sir, Wednesdays are fine. What time?" she asked.

"6pm, just after dinner."

"That sounds great. Thank you, sir."

"And Harry, your Occlumency lessons will be with me from now on, the same time should work for you, yes?"

"Yes sir, thank you," he replied.

"Have a good day," he said to the table.

A chorus of "Thank you, sir's" resounded and he swished away.

As of the end of the first day Abby had a foot long essay for Ancient Runes due Wednesday, 50 pages to read for Charms by Friday, a two foot long essay for Potions, and a foot long essay for Transfiguration. Despite the essay she had done well in Potions.

After lunch they had all walked into Professor Snape's classroom and sat in the back.

"I've got to warn you, he only likes the Slytherins, he's their Head of House, and he really, really hates me. So, if you're any good at potions, he will pretend not to notice," Harry told her.

"Awesome," Abby grumbled.

Just then the professor walked in and whooshed to the front of the class. "Hello class. Yes, some of you may be wondering how you got into this class seeing as you did not receive an Exceptional on your Potions O.W.L.," he said looking at Ron and Harry very pointedly. "It was at request from the headmaster that I lower my standards to allow some who may not be as book smart but would be promising Aurors to be included. So, this potions class will be unlike anything you have ever experienced. The potions are bigger, harder, and longer. Be prepared. Today we will be making The Draught of Living Death. As much as I would love to test it on a student, I'm not allowed. In precisely one and three quarter hours I will come around and drop a freshly picked leaf into the potions and see if they die and regain life again when I pull them back out."

Abby brewed the potion perfectly having done it the year before in America. When Snape came around in the end she had ended up making the potion the closest to correct and Harry had spoken the truth, Snape stuck up his nose and simply said, "It's right. For Friday write a two foot long essay on every use you can find for this potion. You all may go."

As she plopped down on the bench at dinner she thumped her head on the table and then groaned as she held her head in her hands. Harry sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Tough day, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Guess so, well, eat a good dinner, then we'll go up and get started on our mounds of homework, we can even go to the Room of Requirement if you want."

"Okay," she said pitifully.

"Come on baby, you need to eat."

She sat up and he kissed her forehead where a small bump had begun to swell.

By eleven that night Abby had finished her Charms reading and Potions essay and she was ¾ of an inch from a foot for her Transfiguration essay when she chucked her quill across the room and threw herself back on the bed.

"Are you done Abs?" he asked having finished his Charms and Astronomy readings as well, and being that that was all he had to do he had been patiently waiting for her to finish her essay.

"Three quarters of a measly inch! Bah! Yes, I'll finish that last bit tomorrow, I can't take it anymore!" she vented. She rolled up her parchment and closed her book then put them both in her bag and stretched out fully on the bed with her arms behind her head and her legs crossed. By this point she had stripped of her robe, her shoes, her socks, and her sweater which left her in her pleated skirt and her white button up shirt with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the buttons unbuttoned down to the third button showing quite a bit of cleavage. Harry sat at her feet and picked them up into his lap and began to massage one. She almost purred with contentment.

Harry noticed she wore a toe ring with a heart on it. "I like this, it's cute. I'd bet it looks sexy with flip flops." They both grinned.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice, because it does, and I wore it all summer. I never take it off. Jaime got it for me the day before my Dad died. He'd told her she should get her sister something nice," she told him.

"Tell me about them, both of them," he requested as he switched feet.

"What do you want to know? Dad was always cool, always the softy. He made sure Josh, Jaime, and I had good relationships with each other, especially after Mom died. Mom was Mom. She was strong and loved us so much. She was the epitome of a momma bear. She would do anything for us. God, I miss her," she whispered. She pulled her feet out of Harry's lap and sat up and crawled to him not realizing that left a clear line of sight to her bellybutton for Harry until he gasped. She looked down and giggled.

"Abs," he gulped. "I love you, and I won't push, but you're pushing my self-control, love."

"Sorry babe," she said with a giggle and sat up buttoning her shirt.

"It's okay," he said with a smiled as she sat next to him.

"Mmmm, now I know what to make you for Christmas."

"What's that?"

"A photo album," she said with a mischievous smile.

"What kind of photo album, Abby?"

"The sexy kind, but that will just be your private present. I'll put something more appropriate under the tree for you," she grinned.

"Nice Abs, very nice."

"Alright well, we should get off to bed."

"Can't we stay here? I love your bed," he pouted.

"No, my love, we can't. I'm sorry."

"Why Abby? We won't do anything. We'll cuddle and fall asleep."

She put a hand to his pleading face. "I told you, I don't need that reputation. I'm already the tramp who stole you from the good British girls. I can't be known as a slut too, no matter how clean I am to you baby. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand," he said trying to be a good sport and failing miserably.

Abby kissed him softly. "Just a couple more years and we get to live together all legit and whatnot, but not while we're here. Now come on, it's time to head back."

They gathered their things and went back to the tower. Abby kissed Harry lightly at the foot of the stairs and they both headed up to the dorms.


	9. Chapter 9: Not Like This

When She Cries

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Kassie Wilson

Chapter 9

Abby took a quick shower and dressed in black basketball shorts and a white tank top. She brushed out her hair and climbed in to bed. She had no sooner pulled the covers up to her chin than the door opened and Professor McGonnagal walked quietly to her bed. "Abigail, I need you to come with me. Joshua and Jaime are fine, but please, come with me," she said.

Abby nodded throwing off the covers. She stood, opened her trunk, and grabbed her purple Michigan Maelstroms hoodie while slipping on her fuzzy slippers. She threw on her hoodie as they walked down the stairs, worry creeping into Abby's heart. Professor McGonnagal led her to an archway with a golden statue and said, "Licorice Snaps" at which the bird began to turn and stairs sprung from the floor. They stepped onto them and rode them up to a large wooden door. Professor McGonnagal opened the door and let Abby inside. At first she was taken aback and the largeness of the room and all the different instruments but when she looked at the desk and saw Professor Dumbledore behind it and a boy sitting in one of the chairs whom she recognized instantaneously. Had she not recognized his closely cropped dark brown hair or the light pink checkmark shaped birthmark on the back of his neck, she'd have known his identity instantly by the hooded sweatshirt he was wearing that was identical to her own. She gasped. Zac sat up slowly and turned to face her. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she took in his tear streaked cheeks and the pain of grief in his eyes.

"No, not like this," she whispered and rushed to him. He stood, taking her in his muscular arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She squeezed him around the middle and he jerked away from her. "Sweetie, what is it? What happened?"

"I can explain that," the Headmaster said behind Zac. "If you'll take a seat I will. That will be all Minerva, thank you." She nodded and walked out as Abby unwound her arms from Zac's neck and wiped the tears from his cheeks. They sat in the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk and Zac held tightly to Abby's hand and Abby comfortingly stroked his with her thumb.

Abby kept her eyes on Zac's face as Dumbledore began to speak. "Abigail, a few days ago we received intelligence that Lord Voldemort may attempt to get information about you out of your friends in America. As soon as possible we got Order members to America but it wasn't fast enough. They arrived to find Izaac tied up and being interrogated. When they heard our Order Members arrive the two Death Eaters murdered Izaac's parents." Zac covered his face and Abby squeezed his hand causing him to wince in pain when her squeeze agitated the ligature marks on his wrist as Dumbledore went on. "The Death Eaters are in Azkaban, and as you can see Izaac is safe. He arrived in London only a couple of hours ago. Izaac, you are excused from the first week of classes however we will get you your assignments and we can sort you now. Abigail, Izaac is now living with your family under my and the Order's protection when he isn't here." Abby nodded and rubbed his back.

"We should go see Madam Pomfrey about these, Zac," she whispered as she lightly ran a finger over the angry red marks on his wrist.

"I'll be fine," he said darkly pulling his hand from hers and covering his wrists with his hoodie sleeves.

Abby nodded, knowing he would not accept anything she suggested to him right now.

The headmaster had gotten up and retrieved the sorting had and untied it. "I'm going to place the sorting hat on your head and it will tell us which house you are to be placed in," proclaimed the headmaster.

"I'm too drained to think about how weird that is," he said with a sad chuckle.

"I know. He's a little annoying too, but he might leave you alone if he's nice," Abby said loudly enough for the hat to hear.

She thought she heard a distinct "harrumph" as the hat was placed on Zac's head. A few seconds later the hat grumbled, "Gryffindor, as if you lot didn't know. I'm going back to sleep."

"Thank God," Abby breathed. "Can I show him to the common room, sir?" she asked.

"Absolutely, here is your schedule. I have your school records from America and I put you in classes to keep you going on your way to becoming an Auror. Seeing as Abigail or one of her friends is in all of your classes they can get you your assignments. Your things have been put in your dormitory along with all of your books and uniform complements of the school. You may go now. I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Headmaster," Zac said and shook his hand and took the envelope. Abby slipped her hand back in his and they went down the stairs.

Abby led him slowly to the common room, knowing he was injured but not knowing the extent. She greeted The Fat Lady and said, "Boggart fog, that's the password." The portrait swung open and they stepped inside. Waiting for them were Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Abs? 'Mione said McGonnagal came and got you, what's going on?" Harry asked standing and walking to her.

"This is Zac," Abby said softly. She breathed deeply and said, "Zac this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you guys, I've heard a lot about all of you. I just wish it were under better circumstances," he said quietly.

"What happened?" Hermione inquired taking in the pain in Zac's eyes and the tears welling in Abby's.

Zac squeezed Abby's hand indicating he still couldn't say it so she spoke. "Death eaters attacked him and his family for information on me last night. His parents were killed," she informed them.

Hermione gasped and quickly composed herself. "Well, we've heard a lot about you too, I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm going back to bed Abs, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Hermione told her and hugged her.

"Thanks 'Mione, I'll be up in a while," Abby said.

She nodded and headed up the stairs as Ron shook Zac's hand and patted Abby's shoulder before heading back up the stairs.

Abby turned to Zac and said, "Give me just a second okay?" He nodded and let go of her hand and sat carefully on the couch. Harry grabbed Abby's hand and they stood at the foot of the stairs and she noticed he seemed a little irked. "Harry? What is it?" she asked, confused.

"I guess I didn't realize you two were so cozy; holding hands and whatnot," he said looking angrily off in the distance.

"Harry, don't do this. I told you, he's my best friend, and I explained how we are. He's the one who pushed me to tell you about Chad and to take a chance with you, Harry. I love him and he loves me but we've never been romantically attracted to each other. Please, Harry, I love you, I don't need this fight right now, please," she whispered with a hand on his face.

He softened to her touch immediately. "I'm sorry; it just threw me for a loop seeing you come through the portrait hole holding someone else's hand," he said quietly as he took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, too, Harry. I'm sorry I surprised you," she whispered. "Zac needs me right now, but I'll need you when he doesn't need me, okay?"

"Okay, I love you Abby, and I'll be here. Just let me know," he whispered. He pulled back and kissed her lightly before squeezing her hand and heading up the stairs as she went back to Zac.

Abby lightly touched Zac's shoulder and he looked up as she sat next to him with one leg curled beneath her. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey you, are you sure you don't want to go see the nurse? Those blisters can't feel good, Zac," she said offering her hand to him. He took it and shook his head saying nothing. "I missed you," she said quietly.

"I missed you, too," he said and she could hear the tears he was trying to hold back.

"Zac, I'm here. What do you need?" she asked.

"A shoulder," he said looking up into her eyes.

"Come here then, I've got a pretty good one." She opened her arms and he moved into her embrace. She held him tightly and rubbed his back as sobs built in his chest. "I've got you, Zac. You'll be okay, I've got you," she whispered in a maternal tone.

"You have to promise me we're going to make it out of this Abby," he sobbed.

"We are Zac. We're going to be fine, and we never have to leave each other again," she said softly.

She held him until he had cried himself out which was almost a solid hour and then they just sat together staring into the fire. Abby took his wrist in her hand and pulled his sleeve up his arm a few inches. "Those aren't the only scars I'll have," he whispered.

"What do you mean, Zac?"

He sat up and pulled his shirt up his stomach revealing a bandage taped diagonally across the middle of his torso. "Dumbledore took me to St. Mungo's in Saginaw because the blade they used was tipped in nerve damaging poison from a spider. That's why it took us so long to get here. I couldn't portkey until late last night."

"How is it now? How long will it be to heal? Do you still have any side effects?" Abby asked in a minor panic as she noticed a small line of red through the middle of the bandage.

"It's fine, sore but fine. It'll be a couple weeks of antibiotics shots from the nurse and changing the bandages once a day. My spine is still tingly but that's all for now as far as side effects because they got the anti-toxin in me in time. It's going to leave a nasty scar, though," he told her as he pulled his shirt down.

"I'll go with if you need me to. I know our opinions of needles are roughly the same."

"That would probably be best, I wouldn't want to freak out on accident and hurt the nurse," he agreed. "Remember that one time I had to go get a shot to play Quidditch and you had to sit on me?" he laughed emptily.

"Yeah, you only didn't move because you'd have thrown me off," she reminisced quietly. "I hate that you were hurt; had to go to the hospital and I wasn't with you. The only time you've been to the hospital was when you feel off your broom over Christmas Sophomore year and dislocated your hip and I was with you," she lamented.

"I know, it felt so strange having him and not you walking with me," he whispered.

They fell silent and sat together companionably for a while when Abby finally said, "We both need sleep, sweetie. I know you don't want to, and I know there'll be bad dreams, but we have to try. Come on." She stood and grabbed his hand and they walked to the stairs. "You go up there and look for the door with your name on it. It goes in year order so you should be toward the top. I love you, please try to sleep," she said softly and hugged him.

He wrapped her tightly in his arms and said, "Despite all the crap I'm glad I'm here. Even without what happened, I needed you, Abs. Love you, too."

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Goodnight sweetie. I'm going to breakfast with Harry at 7:30, if you want to sleep in go ahead."

"Kay, Night."

Abby walked up the stairs and pulled off her hoodie then fell into bed and it wasn't long before she had cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Painful Treatment

When She Cries

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Kassie Wilson

_Slight editing from the first time I posted it because I noticed I missed some minor details. _

Chapter 10

She woke in the morning still very tired and didn't even attempt make up. She put on her uniform, brushed her teeth, and threw her hair up in a messy bun. She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed down the stairs. Harry was waiting for her and he immediately noticed the dark circles under her puffy red eyes and said, "Abs, you look exhausted, honey."

"That would be an accurate assessment of my current state of being dear. Any sign of Zac this morning?"

"Not that I saw, do you want to go look for him?" he asked.

"No, I told him he could sleep in. Dumbledore has excused him from this week's classes. I'll find him after breakfast; we don't have class until 10:30."

"Ok, let's go."

They ate and then went back to Gryffindor tower. Harry sat in the common room and Abby headed up the boys' stairs. She crept into Zac's dorm and found him still fast asleep curled up on his side. She set down her bag at the foot of his bed and pulled back the hangings at the head. She leaned over and tickled the back of his neck and he twitched. His eyes fluttered open and he rolled his head back into the pillow and groaned.

"Hey, cranky, scoot over," she said prodding him in the arm. He did and she sat next to him trying to get him to roll over and look at her until she noticed his body shaking. "Hey," she said more softly and rubbed his back, "Zac, look at me."

He turned his head out of the pillow and his crying became audible. "I thought it was all a bad dream," he sobbed. "I'm really here, with you. I'm sorry; I can't believe I'm still crying," he berated himself.

"Izaac, stop it. You just lost your parents, crying is not a weakness, and if you don't cry it out you'll bottle and explode later. You know that, I know that, and neither of us wants to see it." He nodded and turned his head again, still crying but he reached and she grasped his hand holding it tightly to her chest and lightly running her knuckles up and down his forearm being careful of his wrists. "You're feeling guilty, aren't you?" she whispered.

His crying quieted and he look up at her nodding slightly. "Yeah," he sniffed.

"Don't," she whispered. "Don't feel guilty for being relieved that we're together again."

"But how? How can I not feel guilty about being so ecstatic that we're here in London together? Sometimes I don't know whether I'm more excited or grief stricken. Not to mention my whole body hurts."

They cried quietly together for a while saying nothing. At about 9:30 Abby noted, "You need to go see the nurse, Zac. I've got an hour until class."

"Okay, let me get dressed," he sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. On their way to the Hospital Wing, Zac and Abby each loosely had an arm around each other and, thinking nothing of it, didn't notice the sneers of passing students.

They walked into the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey was just finishing with another student. She absentmindedly pointed them to a bed and Zac sat on it as Abby sat in the chair beside it. "You okay, hun? Lookin' a little pale," Abby noted.

"It's a thick potion; big needle. Did I mention it has to be directly injected into my spine like an epidural? It's the most direct route to the nerves," Zac explained becoming paler with every word.

Abby looked horrified, "They have to do it every day for two weeks?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "And it burns like a son-of-a-you-know-what."

Abby took a deep breath as Madame Pomfrey approached them with a tray of supplies. "Okay, I'm here Zac. Whatever you need."

He looked into her loving eyes and she saw pure fear. Zac could always be her rock in every other situation, even when she herself needed medical procedures or shots, but when it came to himself he had a severe phobia of needles and medical procedures.

Madame Pomfrey set down the tray on the bedside table and said, "Lift up the back of your shirt and hunch forward."

Zac pulled up the back of his t-shirt to his shoulders before reaching a hand out to Abby. She stood in front of him locking her hand with his as he lifted his feet to the frame of the bed and hunched his torso against his knees pressing his head against Abby's chest. Abby squeezed his hand tightly and rested a comforting hand on the back of his neck.

Madame Pomfrey filled the syringe with the thick, dark blue substance in the vial she had brought. She then dipped the tip in a light yellow liquid before swabbing what smelled like rubbing alcohol over the center of Zac's back. Zac gasped when she touched his skin.

"That was just the alcohol swab, Zac. Hang on, it'll be over soon," Abby coached and Zac held her hand more tightly.

"Alright, Izaac, there is a small amount of numbing solution on the tip of the needle to dull the initial pain. I'll need you to remain as still as possible for the duration of the injection. When I'm done you'll need to lie on your side in the exact position you are in currently for fifteen minutes before you are allowed to leave. Do you understand?" Zac nodded beneath Abby's hand and Madame Pomfrey said, "I'll begin then."

"Just breathe, Zac. I'm right here," Abby reassured him as Madame Pomfrey inserted the needle in his back and Abby felt his shoulders tense but other than that he remained perfectly still. Because of the thickness of the medicine it took almost a full minute for Madame Pomfrey to empty the syringe and remove it. Zac's hand clamped like a vice around Abby's and she felt small tears drip from his eyes onto her arm. When she had finished, Madame Pomfrey taped a small piece of gauze over the injection site.

"Alright, lie down," she ordered as she pulled his shirt down.

Abby helped to guide Zac's muscular frame to a comfortable place on the bed as he remained still in the position he was in. Never letting go of his hand, Abby sat in the chair again and Zac opened his damp, chocolate brown eyes. "You okay, big guy?" Abby asked as Zac's grip loosened slightly and shook his head.

A few minutes later, once his teeth were no longer grinding in pain, Zac said, "No, that was terrifying and it was the most painful thing I've ever experienced, bar none. Last time I was all but knocked out when it happened," he gasped, "I didn't remember most of it. This I remember in vivid detail and it still hurts. My whole spine hurts, Abby."

Abby lifted a hand into his slightly shaggy black hair lightly scratching his scalp. "It's okay, only a few more minutes."

Once his fifteen minutes were up, Abby got Zac back to Gryffindor tower and back into bed. "I have class honey," she whispered as she helped pull the covers over him.

"Don't go," he pled softly.

"Zac, you know I have to, and it doesn't feel like forever anymore, it's an hour and a half and I will see you at lunch. I love you," she told him and kissed his forehead.

After Abby walked out Zac curled more tightly into the fetal position and buried his face into his pillow to mask his frustrated screams of pain.

When she came down to the common room Harry had dozed on the couch and she poked him awake. She grinned as he rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Hey sleepy head," she said with a chuckle. He shook his head and smiled then they headed to Double Charms in which they were assigned an essay on their reading. After Charms Harry and Abby walked to lunch and found Zac pushing food around his plate attempting to eat. Ron and Hermione had sat across from him and Abby sat next to him with Harry on the other side of her. "Hey you," Abby said, "it's good to see you out and about."

"A friend told me to come to lunch, but I'm not really hungry," he told her with a hint of teasing but mostly sadness.

"I've been there. How's your back? You wanna take a walk with me after my classes? I've got a break before dinner and I will have your homework."

"It should be fine. Thanks. Yeah, I'd like that," he said with a small smile.

"Okay, I'm done at 4:15," she told him.

After lunch the guys headed up to the Common room as Abby headed to Muggle Studies and Hermione went to Arithmancy.

Harry waited for Abby outside her class and she giggled like a little girl when he said, "Hey you," in a really deep voice as she turned and saw him. They walked together to Defense Against the Dark Arts and in the front of the room was a tall but plump woman in lavender robes awaiting them. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione in the middle somewhere and Abby put her stuff down next to Harry. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"This is my tutor, remember? I need to introduce myself," she said. Abby walked up to the front and said, "Hello Professor, my name is Abby, and it appears as though we will be spending a lot of time together this semester."

The professor smiled and warmly said, "Hi Abby, My name is Lydia Carroll. I'm so glad to finally meet you, all of the Order members, especially Nymphadora and Josh, have been telling me so much about you." Professor Carroll pulled Abby into a motherly hug and everything about the woman reminded Abby of her mom. The professor's American accent surprised her. She let Abby go but kept hold of her hands. "Before we start anything I want to tell you that you are not a freak, and this ability that you have is not bad. You could very well be an integral part of our salvation. Okay?" Abby nodded and she continued. "In class everyone will call me Professor Carroll but in our lessons I would like you to call me Lydia. Elemental magic and training is very intense and really shows the true heart of the bearer. We will talk more tomorrow, but thank you for coming to speak to me." Professor Carroll smiled brightly and so did Abby as she released Abby's hands and Abby went to sit down.

"That looked warm and fuzzy," Harry said with a crooked smile as he put an arm around the back of her chair.

"I like her," Abby stated with a smile, "she reminds me of my mom."

Professor Carroll began class then, "Good Morning Class, my name is Lydia Carroll and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. Today we will not be doing any work, however I would like you to have read the first 12 pages of the text for next time. Today we will be getting to know each other. I would like to know you, and I would like you to know me, and while this will be a challenging class I would like to have some fun along the way. To begin I would like you all to stand up with your things and move to the walls." They did and she took out her wand and waved it making all the desks end up in a circle including her own. "Now please sit back down. First we will go around saying our names, our favorite colors, and our favorite spell that we have mastered, if it is the Patronus I would like you to share what form yours comes in. I will begin. My name is Lydia Carroll, my favorite color is lavender, and my favorite spell that I have mastered is the Patronus and mine is a cheetah. Now it is your turn Miss Riley"

"My name is Abby Riley, and my favorite color is plum purple, and the Patronus is my favorite too, and mine comes in the form of a dolphin," she said looking up to see all of the murderous stares of the girls and flirty smiles from the guys. Harry squeezed her hand.

"My name is Harry Potter, my favorite color is green and I too favor the Patronus and mine is a stag," he smiled widely and half the girls swooned.

"My name is Hermione Granger and my favorite color is baby blue, and my Patronus is an otter."

"My name is Ron Weasley, my favorite color is red, and my favorite spell is Obliviate," he said proudly and the class laughed.

After they had gone around they did a couple of more name games and class was dismissed. Abby told Harry to wait just a second and she walked up to Lydia. "Professor, I'm sure you know about the situation with the new student Zac," she nodded and Abby continued, "Well I was wondering if I could have the rest of the week's work for him."

"Absolutely dear, other than working on what we are reading in class the only homework is the reading. By next Tuesday we will have read through page 40 and worked on the 10 spells those pages talk about. So as we work on them if you would like to help him practice that would be great," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor. I'll do that. See you tomorrow," she said with a wave. They all walked to Greenhouse 4. They had a lesson on water plants and an essay due at their double lesson the next day.

Zac was waiting for Abby in the common room after class and Abby handed him the list of his assignments that she had written down then took him outside to go explore the grounds. As they began their walk around the castle Abby took hold of Zac's hand and he sighed in contentment and visibly relaxed as he relished in that simple gesture. Neither of them saw the girls coming out of the castle behind them who were throwing them astounded looks. As they came around a few different oddly angled corners they happened to see the Quidditch pitch and walked to it. There was no one else out there and it was quiet except for the occasional hoot of an owl. They sat side by a tower on the grass and she took hold of his hand bringing it up to lightly press her lips to it. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet," he whispered looking away from her.

"Ok, but it helps honey, you helped me figure that out," she told him as she drew light designs on the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I know, it just really sucks because for the whole rest of the summer I was thinking of a way to get here. I needed you and I'd miss my parents but I had to be here. I never thought it would be necessary. Now I'm here and I can sit here with you and hug you and I don't have to leave, and you don't have to leave and we can protect each other and take care of each other, so I'm happier than I've been since you left. But that makes me feel guilty because my parents are dead, Abs. They're gone and I can never see their faces again or hear them tell me they love me or tell them I love them. I miss them so much already Abby," he told her as tears leaked from his eyes.

Abby let go of his hand and caressed his face drying his tears. "I know you miss them Zac, I know it hurts, but I'm right here. I'm here and I'm ready to catch sweetheart. You just have to let go."

He turned and looked into her eyes and she could see his defenses crumbling. "Abs…" he whispered as tears welled in his eyes yet again. Abby turned and moved onto her knees wrapping her arms around his neck cradling his head to her chest. He slowly began sobbing and she could feel it building as his sobs intensified. He held to her tightly.

He had cried good and hard for almost half an hour and was about to hyperventilate so Abby pulled back and lowered her face to his. "Zac you have to calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." She put her forehead to his and gently ran her hands through his soft black hair. His breathing slowed gradually and he pulled away from her. He took deep and slow breaths and cleared his cheeks.

"Thanks Abs. I do feel better. It hurts a little less, mostly because you're here."

"I'm just so glad you're safe Zac. I don't know what I'd have done if they'd killed you," she said quietly with a hand to his face.

"I'd have kicked their asses," he said with a wide grin and laughed.

She laughed too and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah you would've. Come on, hun, its dinner time," she said as she stood up and grabbed one of his hands; she pulled him up and they headed in for dinner.

After dinner Abby finished her Ancient Runes essay and did her reading for the next Potions class and then they all hung out and talked waiting before she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to head out to Astronomy.

They reached the Astronomy tower and there were 20 telescopes set up and Abby grinned. "I love astronomy!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Harry asked laughing.

"Well, think about it. What if, God forbid, we happened to be on different continents or separated for whatever reason, but say we had a constellation or star that had significance to us. Where ever we are in the world when we see that in the night sky, we're together. Don't you love that?"

"Yeah, that is pretty awesome," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Zac and I have one, wherever we are, whenever we see Jupiter we think of each other," she told him.

"Why Jupiter?" he asked.

"Because of one night in his back yard when he showed it to me, and we never lose it."

"Hmm, I wonder what our star will be…" he said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11: The Water Within

When She Cries

_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

By: Kassie Wilson

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Zac met them in the common room dressed in his uniform carrying his book bag. To Abby's confused look he said, "If I just sit here for a week and stew I'll never make more friends and I'll only get further behind in my classes. I want to go to class if for nothing else but something to do."

"Ok," Abby accepted his answer and winked linking her arm through his as they walked to breakfast. While they ate Abby happened upon a troubling thought. "Crap," she said under her breath.

"What?" Harry and Zac asked together turning toward her.

She looked up at both of them and swiveled her head a few times before asking, "Who do I sit with in class?"

"That's true; I make five, don't I?" Zac said with a quizzical look on his face. "We'll see how it works out. If it's a problem for any of us after classes we'll talk about it. Okay?"

She sighed and said, "Alright, I suppose."

Well, it did prove to be a problem. They headed off to Transfiguration and while Harry, Abby, Ron, and Hermione sat where they had on Monday and Zac sat behind them but he received one very snide comment about Americans from a Ravenclaw guy and got up moving to that corner seat in the back. Abby put her head in her hands and said, "That's what I meant."

The same thing happened in Charms at which point Harry stood up kissed Abby's forehead and she whispered, "Thank you baby," and moved shooting the Hufflepuff that had made Zac move a dirty look and Zac sat next to Abby. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "The girls all hate me, too."

"Ah, you stole the celebrity's heart," he chuckled.

"And you're just really intense competition for the guys, you handsome devil," Abby said with a grin.

"I don't know, the British accent was never really my thing," he said with mock thoughtfulness.

Abby laughed as Professor Flitwick walked in and class began. After Charms Abby kissed both her boys on the cheek then she and Hermione headed upstairs to Ancient Runes and all three boys headed out to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

As the guys headed out across the grounds Zac decided it was a good time to have "the talk" with Harry that all best friends must have with their best friend's boyfriend. "So Harry," Zac started, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders, "you and Abs seem to have gotten pretty serious pretty fast, what are your intentions, man?" His voice dripped with implications and Harry stopped walking. Zac's arm slipped from Harry's shoulders as Harry turned to look at him.

"I love her Zac, and I'm going to marry her one day. I only intend to make her happy for the rest of her life, whatever that means for us. I know you love her, and I'm the guy that could break her heart, which puts certain stigmas on our possible friendship, but I like you, Zac. You're a good guy and I would love to be your friend because if we don't get along then Abby and I won't make it. You and I both know that she'll choose you if we put her there."

"I do know that. I also know that she loves you, and I love her, so we're cool, because I wouldn't do that to her, and I know you wouldn't either." He extended a hand to Harry and smiled. Harry shook his hand firmly and smiled in return and they continued walking.

As Abby and Hermione headed up to Ancient Runes Abby asked, "So, have you had any progress with Ron?"

"No, he is so thick!" she steamed.

"Well dear, are you being a normal girl and dropping hints? Because he's a boy, and as much as we would love them to, they can't read our minds. Tell him how you feel, straight up," Abby advised.

"Yeah, maybe," Hermione mused as they walked into the classroom.

After class they headed to lunch and sat down with the guys to see them all nursing burns.

"Oh! What happened?" Abby exclaimed pulling Harry's hands into hers to examine them.

"Hagrid had us try to train Blast-Ended Skrewts," Harry whimpered.

"Oh honey," she cooed. She pouted trying not to laugh and asked, "Do you guys want to go to the hospital wing before Defense?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he said pouting too.

She nodded and kissed him then turned to Zac. "How about you, sweetie? How are yours?"

He gently placed his upturned hands in hers where at least ten blisters were beginning to swell with fluid. "That guy's crazy," he said.

"Yeah, crazy definitely describes Hagrid a lot of the time," Hermione said laughing as she examined Ron's damaged hands.

They ate quickly and headed upstairs to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey slathered their hands in a gooey substance then wrapped them in gauze telling them that their hands should be right as rain by dinner.

"Harry, why don't you guys go on to class? Zac has to get his injection and it's sort of an intense thing. We'll probably be a little late," Abby told him.

"Alright, see you in a few," he said. He kissed her forehead and walked out with Ron and Hermione.

Abby and Zac assumed their positions from the previous day and Abby pulled up the back of his shirt for him seeing as his hands were disabled. His injection was no less painful than it had been the day before to watch or to receive. The only difference was that Madame Pomfrey could not inject the medicine in the same place as she had the day before so she moved up a vertebra. Though Zac was still just as nervous about the injection, the pain became less intense more quickly and the two were only a few minutes late to class.

"Good afternoon class, today we will be practicing the shield charm from your reading. There are 18 in this class, so, everyone up and get into groups of 3 while I move the desks." Everyone got up with their stuff and Professor Carroll waved her wand and moved the desks. "Alright, you'll be taking turns and one person will cast an attack for the other to shield. However, to prevent injury I will provide you with an attack spell to cast. I will come around and each person in the group will get a different attack spell."

Abby turned to Harry and said, "Why don't you go with Ron? Zac and I will work with Hermione, I wouldn't want to hurt you." She grinned and Harry mocked looking taken aback.

"Oh you think you could hurt me, do you?" he teased.

"I don't know, but I know if you accidentally hurt me you'd be all mopey and apologizing nonstop for weeks, and we don't need that. I love you, go." She kissed him and pushed him and Ron away to find a third who ended up being Dean Thomas.

Professor Carroll came and whispered a spell in everyone's ear. In Abby's she whispered, "Rictumsempra."

Abby nodded and tried to keep a straight face as she turned to Hermione and Zac. "Who's doing what first?"

"I'll take you on, gimme your best shot," Zac said pulling out his wand and grinning.

Abby laughed and squared off as she pulled out her wand. "You shield dear," she said with a smile. He squared off and Abby said, "One."

"Two," Zac countered.

"Three!" they said together and at the same time Abby shouted, "Rictumsempra!" as Zac shouted, "Protego!"

Zac's shield was kind of weak, probably a result of his sore hands, so her spell went right through it and he burst into fits of laughter because of the tickling spell. Abby put her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laughter at Zac rolling on the floor. She lowered her wand and Zac lay on the ground until he caught his breath and Abby offered him a hand to help him up. "You okay?"

"That was one hell of a tickling spell," he said impressed.

Abby smiled and asked, "Hermione, would you like to attack me?"

"Why I'd love to!" she giggled.

They both squared off and counted down then Hermione began to shout, "Confundo!" but Abby got out, "Protego!" first and her shield was big and thick and pulsated as if made of a solid wall of water. Abby was so stunned and unexpectedly tired she dropped her wand. The wall fell, water covering the floor as Abby reached out for Zac to catch herself. Professor Carroll was there next to her in just a second standing in front of her.

"Abby that was exactly what you think it was. You're going to be ok, just sit down. You're done for today. I'll see you tonight; make sure you eat a really good dinner, okay?"

Abby nodded and Zac led her to the nearest chair. She sat and put her head in her hands as tears leaked from her eyes. Zac grimaced as he lowered himself so he was eye level with her and pulled her hands away to look into her eyes. "Abby, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione were there then, Harry next to Zac in front of her and Hermione to her side rubbing her back gently. "Abs? What happened?" Harry asked.

"I'm pretty sure she just used her water element accidentally and it knocked the wind out of her," Zac explained and Abby nodded.

"Ok, that's big, I get that, but honey, why are you crying?" Harry asked gently.

"I'm just overwhelmed that's never happened before and it physically knocked the wind out of me. I didn't know it would be like that, so draining," she sobbed.

"Zac, Hermione, you guys keep working, I'm done, I'll stay with her," Harry said.

They nodded, Zac squeezed her hand gently and they walked back to where they had been training. Harry moved into a chair next to Abby and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay honey, you're okay, and you'll get better. You just need to build your stamina," he said with a chuckle. Abby laughed softly as well and sat up to slap him playfully.

"Well I'm not building it like that," she said as she cleared her cheeks.

"Darn," he joked, "but Quidditch should help," he offered.

"Yeah, definitely," she agreed. "God I miss flying," she said softly.

"I know neither of us is going to be up for it tonight, but how about after dinner tomorrow we go flying, just you and me," he said quietly as he brushed her hair out of her eyes and down her back.

"I would love to," she said with a small smile. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Crap, I have to schedule tryouts, but we can work out this weekend if you want," he said.

"I would also love that," she said with a bigger grin. "Just you wait until you see what I run in."

Harry gulped and under his breath said, "Oh no."

Abby laughed and leaned into him. He held her until class was over and then they all headed out to Herbology.

During Herbology Abby began to get frustrated as she tried to figure out why a plant seemed to be bleeding from its very pores. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, "I don't do plants!"

Harry chuckled and said, "Well, I've got a friend who can help. Hey Neville!" he called down the greenhouse.

"Yeah Harry?" he asked as he came toward them.

"Abby is having some problems with Herbology," Harry told him and Abby pouted.

"Well, I could help, it's the only thing I'm good at," he said with a shy smile. "What's the problem?"

"Why is it bleeding?" Abby asked desperately.

"Well, it's not, it's more crying than it is bleeding, its photosynthetic process excretes a chemical that when the plant is satisfied is clear, but when it isn't its red."

"So, what do I do?" she asked.

"You have to massage the flower. Sounds wretched I know, but it's true." He proceeded to show her how and almost immediately the red became clear against the purple stalk.

"Wow, that's amazing..." Abby said amazed.

"I guess I've got a green thumb," Neville said with a nervous chuckle.

"My thumbs are black, and I've always had trouble with Herbology," Abby said sadly.

"Well I can help you, like I said, it's all I am good at," Neville offered.

"That would be so awesome Neville! We've got another essay due tomorrow, could we meet in the common room around 9?"

"Yeah, definitely, I'll see you tonight," he said before walking back to where he had been working.

At dinner Abby wasn't very hungry and, of course, her watchful protectors both noticed. "Abs, you need to eat babe, if you don't then tonight is going to be hell and you have an essay to write," Harry told her gently as he rubbed her back gently. She sighed and reached for the mashed potatoes and then the roast. She ate as much as she could which was probably less than Harry would have liked but it was all she could do. When she cleared her plate Harry made her drink a full goblet of milk and then said, "Ok, we both need to go. Come on honey, I'll walk you."

"See you guys later," Zac said catching Abby's hand. "Don't be nervous, you'll get the hang of it, I know it."

Abby smiled a little and walked off with Harry. What she didn't see was that when he had turned to catch her, the motion had agitated his injection site and he had to lay his head on his arms as he breathed through the pain while Harry and Abby walked out.

Outside of Lydia's office Abby turned and pressed her back to the wall facing Harry to tell him goodbye and he was very close as he leaned one hand on the wall almost pressing her against the wall. He smiled and said, "You're going to do great. Trust me, love." He kissed both sides of her neck, then her nose, then her lips.

"You too, you can keep him out Harry, I know it. Love you," she whispered.

"Thanks love, I'll see you in a couple of hours," he whispered hugging her tightly.

Abby walked into the class and Lydia was waiting for her at the front of the room. "Hi Abby," she said with a warm smile.

"Hi Lydia, how are you?" Abby asked, not being able to hold back the responding smile that crept to her lips.

"I'm awesome. Are you feeling better? I know that was a shock this morning, I remember the first time fire shot out of my wand when I didn't mean it to, scared the crap out of me and I was out for a good solid ten minutes. You were strong today Abby, it's a good omen for what we're about to get ourselves into."

"I am feeling better; I ate a good dinner just like you said. Harry made sure," Abby said rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"Good, this is going to be a lot of work, most especially learning to control your natural elemental magic as opposed to your innate magic by learning what to add to a spell as you say it to make it elemental and exactly how to do a spell that you don't want to be elemental. We won't be going out onto the grounds tonight, but once we get into fire and earth we'll have to. Do you have any questions so far?"

"A couple, where are you from in America, and if I have to use certain spells for elemental stuff, then what happened today?"

"I am from Nebraska, and some of your spells will always have an elemental component simply because your magic isn't your magic without being elemental, it's simply how you were made," she told her.

Abby nodded and set her bag on a table.

"This evening we will be working with your base element. We have to build your stamina before we cross to other elements. They're all in your blood but your base is most prominent and easiest to use. Understand?"

"Yep," Abby answered.

"Good. First we're going to keep practicing what we worked on today in class and see how long you can hold the shield, alright?"

Abby took a deep breath and nodded as Lydia waved her wand and the desks flew to the wall. Abby pulled her wand from her robes and moved backward.

"Square off dear, let's see what you've got," Lydia said with a challenging smirk.

They moved into positions and squared off.

"1, 2, 3, Protego!" Abby began.

As Abby got off her spell Lydia called out, "Confundo!"

A dome shaped wall of water spouted from Abby's wand in front of her. Lydia watched as Abby held her shield. She walked around surveying Abby's shield and form as water poured from Abby's wand strengthening the shield. For nearly two minutes Abby held her shield before her vision got blurry and she fell to the ground into Lydia's arms and water splashed around them.

Abby's eyes fluttered open a few seconds later and she took a deep breath. "Hey, up and at 'em sleepyhead. Here, the chocolate keeps your sugar up as your energy is sapped so much quicker," Lydia told her as she handed her a chunk of chocolate. Abby sat up and took it popping it into her mouth and letting it melt.

"I should really try and carboload on Wednesdays from now on shouldn't I?" Abby laughed.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea. Come on, up you go," Lydia said holding out a hand to help her. "Next we're going to add elemental Latin roots to the regular spell. If you say 'aqua protego' the volume of water will increase exponentially. There are other roots that we'll learn about later that allow you to draw water from other sources. Do you think you're ready to try again?" Abby nodded and Lydia said, "I'm not going to be providing any motivation this time, you can do it yourself. Go for it."

Abby took a deep breath and held up her wand. "Aqua protego!" she called. Soon she was encased in a sphere of water that thickened continuously. She lost it after 20 seconds and water rained down on her soaking her entirely. "Omigosh! It's cold!" Abby shouted.

Lydia laughed and threw Abby a towel. "Well, there's your shower for the evening," she giggled.

Abby mopped off her face and asked, "How do I stop that from happening?"

"If you can stay strong long enough to pull it back on your own it will pull back into your wand. Until then, you might want to think about bringing extra clothes to lessons. Sorry, I forgot. I've only seen a water element work once."

"It's cool, I'll get through it," Abby said frustrated.

"I know it's difficult, and you're going to be tired, but you're already a lot stronger than most elements I've worked with. Why don't we call it a night? Make sure you're getting enough sleep and eating well, we'll work longer next week. Have a good night Abby."

"Thanks Lydia. I'll see you in class," Abby said quietly as she handed the towel back.

Abby grabbed her bag and began to walk out the door. As she did Lydia gently squeezed her arm. Abby walked out of the room and checked her watch. She had only been in her lesson for an hour and she figured that Harry would still be in his but she took the route that led her past Dumbledore's office anyways. Her teeth chattered as she passed the large phoenix statue and found Harry stepping off the stairs. "Hey Abs, she let you out early on the first one, too?" he asked as she turned toward him. "Abby? Why are you all wet sweetie? You must be freezing."

"I couldn't h-hold ont-to the sp-spells long en-nough. Got s-soaked," she explained through her shivers.

"Come on honey, let's get you into some dry clothes," he said taking her bag and putting an arm around her as they continued up to Gryffindor tower. "Other than wet, how was your lesson?" he asked while they walked.

"I'm so tired, Harry. I tried not to show it, but I'm about to fall over," she said quietly.

Before she could protest, Harry whipped her up into his arms with way too much ease. "Well, you're about the weight of a feather, so I think I can prevent all this falling over business."

Abby would have fought but she was too exhausted. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks," she murmured.

"My pleasure," he said quietly and kissed her on the forehead.

Abby must have nodded off because the next thing she registered was Harry telling her to wake up. He began to set her on her feet and she held onto him until she was sure of her footing. "I'm going up to change and dry off, then can we take a nap until I have to meet with Neville?" she asked.

"Of course honey, just come on up when you're ready. Love you."

"Love you,too," she whispered. He kissed her lightly and put her bag over her shoulder.

Abby stumbled up the stairs and tossed her bag onto her bed. She grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom. She rolled her wet clothes up in a ball and changed into her dry clothes. She had grabbed a pair of black and purple Michigan Maelstroms sweats and a purple Maelstroms t-shirt. Abby brushed through her wet and tangled hair then wound it up into a messy bun. Once she was back to her dorm she put her clothes into the laundry hamper and pulled on her fuzzy purple socks. She grabbed her purple Maelstroms hoodie that matched her sweats and shirt and pulled it on as she walked down the stairs of the girl's dorms and up to Harry's dorm. Harry was waiting for her on his bed in a t-shirt and jeans. "Hey beautiful," he said with a smile. He stood and pulled back his covers as she smiled sleepily. Together they crawled into bed and she curled herself into his side as he gently massaged her scalp and held her tightly. Soon Abby was sleeping soundly and Harry watched as her face fell serene before he began to doze and settled his head above hers.

"Harry, Abby," they heard.

Harry awoke and did his best not to jostle Abby as he grabbed his glasses and Neville's face came into view. "Hey Neville, is it 9?"

"Yeah, I'll be downstairs when she's ready," he said quietly and walked out of the room.

Harry looked down as Abby buried her face deeper into his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her temple gently. "Abs," he whispered in her ear.

Abby rolled her face up into Harry's and giggled as his stubbly chin tickled her nose. Harry pulled away and Abby groaned and stretched then curled herself back into Harry. "I don't wanna wake up," she grumbled into his chest.

"I know baby, but as soon as your essay is done you can go back to sleep. I promise."

She groaned again and rolled onto her back. "Fine, are you coming down too?" she asked.

"I have an essay to write, too, love," he told her with a smile. He dipped his head to her ear and whispered, "And I wouldn't miss a minute with you." He laid a few light kisses on Abby's neck and she gasped and pushed him away.

"Now you behave, Mr. Potter. I won't have you distracting me from my studies," she told him seriously. She rolled out of the bed and stared him down with her hands on her hips.

He smirked and stood up in front of her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry Abs, I just can't help myself when it comes to you. I just love kissing you," he told her quietly as he pressed his lips to hers briefly.

Her arms snaked around his neck and she lifted her lips to his ear. "I'll make the wait worth your while. Promise," she whispered before pressing her lips to his neck. She pulled back and winked then walked out of Harry's room with a little sway in her hips as she left. He smiled and shook his head as he grabbed his book, parchment, and ink.

Abby walked down the stairs and told Neville she would be down in just a second. She walked up to her dorm and while she was sorting out of her bag what she needed and what she didn't, she heard her name from a bed across the room. Her head snapped up and she swirled around, knowing the voice did not belong to Hermione. She saw Lavender Brown looking very guilty. "Yeah?" Abby responded.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. I was never really that girl who liked Harry, or one of his loyal following but my friend Parvati always has, so I just took her side before even making a judgment for myself. I can see now that you two are the real deal and that you're not a bad person. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Lavender, but if you had any hope of us being friends, lose that now. Anyone who so blindly judges someone is no friend of mine." Lavender nodded and Abby slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the dorm.

As the clock chimed midnight Abby was triumphantly placing her final period on her Herbology essay. "Thank you so much Neville! You were such a big help!"

"It was nothing," he said shyly.

"Seriously, you've been a lifesaver," she said wrapping him in a quick hug.

She pulled away to see that he was as red as a cherry. He promptly gathered his things and shuffled up the stairs mumbling something about being tired.

"You're going to give that guy a heart attack," Harry whispered as she turned back to him.

"What do you mean?" she laughed.

"You're just too beautiful to go about randomly hugging men without considering the affects you have on them," he said with a smile as she finished packing up her things.

She turned to face him and smiled. "And what effect is it that I have on them?"

"It's hypnotic," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. She giggled as his lips pressed to hers. He kissed her briefly then pulled away and cupped her face in his hand. "Now, what is all this about making the wait worth my while? We've been through this Abby," She gently put a finger to his lips.

"Don't. I'm not doing anything I don't want to, I just want to fall asleep in your arms tonight," she told him quietly.

"Abs, it's a school night. Why don't we wait for Friday night when we can sleep in as long as we want to on Saturday. We've had a really long week already, but we can make it one more night."

Abby's face fell and Harry wrapped her in his arms. "You know I want to, but we need real sleep tonight. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's ok, I'll just make Friday that much better," she told him smiling slyly.

Harry grinned and kissed her again. "Goodnight Abby, sleep well," he whispered.

"Night babe," she said softly. She put her bag on her shoulder and started away but Harry caught her by her hand.

She turned to him and he kissed her hand in a very gentlemanly fashion. "Dream of me?" he asked, his bright emerald eyes sparkling up at her.

She walked back to him winding a hand into his hair and whispered, "Every night sweetheart. You're the only man in my dreams."


	12. Chapter 12: Falling the Wrong Way

**When She Cries **

_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

By: Kassie Wilson

Late that night Abby woke with a start. Her dreams had been of Harry, but they weren't good. Harry was in pain. Abby stepped into her slippers and grabbed her Sweetheart Bear on her way to the common room to calm herself down. As she came down the stairs she saw Harry on the couch with his head in his hands. "Harry?" she called to him. She walked quickly to him setting the bear on the floor and sitting next to him sideways on the couch. She absentmindedly noted that he was wearing only sweatpants. He had yet to look up at her, still holding his head in one hand, he acknowledged her presence by holding out a hand to her. She slipped hers into it and held it tightly in one hand while rubbing his back with the other. She laid light kisses on his bare shoulder and murmured words of comfort against his skin. Harry squeezed her hand as a final burst of pain swept through him. He let out a breath and sat up resting back against the couch. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Abs," he said quietly. Harry's face was ragged with fatigue and residual pain.

"Hey you, how bad?" she asked moving closer and draping one leg over his lap.

"Bad. I was yelling so loud Ron woke me up and told me to come down here. He didn't get anything in or out but it hurts so bad Abby." His face crumpled in intense exhaustion and helplessness. Abby backed up to rest her back against the armrest and stretched out her legs as she opened her arms to Harry. He lay on the inside of the couch with his head on her chest and his arms around her middle. She lightly stroked her fingers along his back with one hand and with the other she ran her fingers through his hair as she quietly hummed in his ear a sweet Spanish lullaby her mom sang to her when she was a baby.

Before she finished the first chorus the both of them were asleep. The calm slumber didn't last long though. Harry woke up two more times before dawn as his scar seared and Abby waited out the pain with him, gently kissing his flaming forehead once they were done. The last time it happened a faint hint of sunrise was creeping through the window in the common room. Abby gently pressed her lips to Harry's scar and massaged his temples with her thumbs as his breathing returned to normal. Harry finally pulled away and looked into Abby's eyes. She saw pain, she saw exhaustion, but mostly she saw love.

"Thank you, Abby. Tonight was worse than most. If you hadn't come down I would probably have been yelling for you. How did you know?"

"I had a nightmare that you were in pain. I don't know where it came from," she said confused.

"Well, I'm sorry you had a nightmare Abs but I'm glad you came," he told her quietly with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Me too; I hate knowing that you're in pain, but it's worse when I can't help you through it," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry sighed and relaxed into her arms. "We should go get ready, neither of us is going to get anymore sleep," he said.

"Well, it's only like 5am, why don't we go take a run, wake ourselves up?" she asked.

"I would love that. Meet you back here in 10?" he asked.

"Okay," she kissed him and grabbed her bear as she ran upstairs. She changed into her Soffe running shorts, a sports bra, and her Puma running shoes and hopped back downstairs as she slipped her arms into a light zip up hoodie. She heard Harry gasp and turned to see him leaning against the wall between the staircases, his eyes wide, his hand on his heart over the logo on his hoodie.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," he whispered as he gathered himself and walked toward her.

She smirked and held out her hand to him as he leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Let's go babe." As they walked she asked, "How's your head?"

"Better. It still throbs a little but I took some Tylenol," he told her quietly.

She gently squeezed his hand and they emerged out the front of the school. Abby unzipped her jacket and pulled her arms out of it as Harry pulled his hoodie over his head and they draped them over the banister of the stairs. Harry rested his hands on the bare skin of her stomach and she leaned back into him resting her hands on top of his. "Let's go honey," she whispered twisting around in his arms and kissing him lightly before pulling him down the steps. They took off slowly keeping a steady pace together and ran quietly along the edge of the castle. Abby cast occasional sidelong glances at Harry and smiled at the sense of pure contentment on his face. Finally he caught her looking and grinned. She giggled and took off ahead of him, really allowing herself to soar. She reveled in the wind whipping against her skin. She could sense Harry running not far behind but letting her have this moment to herself, and after a few minutes she slowed down to pace with him again. As she caught him chuckling at her suddenly she was no longer running but falling. There had been a divot in the ground and her ankle had rolled as she stepped into it and she fell catching herself hard on her wrists. She rolled onto her back as she cried out in pain. Harry had skidded to a stop and ran back to Abby.

"Abby, what is it? What happened?" he asked as he knelt next to her afraid to touch her before knowing where she was injured.

"I rolled my ankle, and I think I might have broken my wrist," she groaned, cradling her wrist against herself.

"Alright honey, shhh," he whispered rubbing her back gently. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I should try." She kept her left arm against her stomach and pushed herself up to stand on her good leg with her good arm. Harry kept both hands on her waist as she lightly tried to put down her bad ankle. When she tried to take a step, her ankle throbbed heavily and gave way. Harry caught her before she stumbled again.

"Abby, come on sweetheart, just let me carry you," Harry pleaded.

Realizing that it would probably take her the rest of the weekend to get to the castle if he didn't she succumbed with a frustrated sigh. "Fine."

He braced one arm around her back and the other behind her knees carefully swinging her up against him. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded as they began the trek up to the castle. Harry set her on the steps so that he could pull his hoodie back on and she put her jacket back on as well. She kept her left arm out of the sleeve simply draping the coat around her shoulder. Harry resumed carrying her and quickly took her up to the hospital wing. As he set her down on a bed he asked, "How bad?"

"Well it doesn't tickle, dear," she retorted.

He shook his head, kissed her on the forehead, and went to go get Madame Pomfrey. The nurse came out shaking her head and said, "Oh my! Only the fourth day of classes and already an injury. Where does it hurt dear?"

"I rolled my ankle, and I caught myself on my left hand. I think I might have broken it," Abby told her.

"Alright, let me have a look. Can you take off your shoe?" she asked.

"Yeah," Abby sat up, loosened her shoelaces, and pulled her shoe and sock off gently, wincing as she had to move her ankle.

Madame Pomfrey lifted Abby's ankle into her hand and applied minimal pressure in a few different directions to which Abby clenched Harry's hand in pain. "Alright, it's sprained. Let me have your wrist." She gently took Abby's wrist in her hand and bent it up and down sending shooting pains down Abby's arm. Abby cried out in pain and Madame Pomfrey let go of her wrist. "Ok, I'll be back."

Harry sat down behind Abby and wrapped his arms around her. "Breathe sweetie, just breathe," he soothed. She leaned back into him and took a couple of deep breaths.

Abby loosened her grip on Harry's hand slightly and he laid a light kiss on her shoulder. "You know, you didn't have to physically fall for me," Harry joked.

Abby laughed joylessly, "Yeah, and now I'm going to be paying for it all weekend. Fantastic."

Abby felt Harry tense behind her and he scooted out from behind her sitting in the chair next to the bed. Abby looked at him to see he had paled considerably and thought she saw hurt in his eyes but her confusion was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.

"Alright dear, you need to keep both your wrist and ankle wrapped. The blue potions are for your wrist. You need to take one now, one tonight before bed, and one in the morning. Keep your wrist wrapped all of today and tomorrow and then it should be fine. The purple is for your ankle, you'll need to take it once every morning and keep your ankle wrapped through Sunday. Tendons and ligaments heal slower than bone. Take one of each potion now. Can you help her wrap herself up, Harry?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey. Thank you," he said quietly before soundlessly moving onto the bed gently lifting her feet into his lap.

"No problem, be sure to watch where you're running dear."

"Yes ma'am."

She set the things on the nightstand and walked back into her office.

"You should take your potions. They'll probably taste gross, but they'll help," Harry said without emotion. He took both of the bandages and with one wrapped her ankle snugly causing almost no pain to her as she gulped down both potions. Then he moved up next to her taking her wrist in his hand and wrapping it gingerly.

"Harry? What is it?" Abby asked as she turned to begin to climb off the bed.

"Nothing, are you ready?" he asked, not looking her in the eye.

Still frustrated with her current situation but more concerned about Harry, she reached out to take his hand. He helped her stand and she began to let go. "Yeah, we only have about an hour until class."

Harry kept a hand on her waist asking, "Are you sure you want to go to class?"

"Yes, I'm not missing class because I'm a klutz. Let me go," she told him.

"Alright," he said quietly as he unwound his arm from around her body. She picked up her other tennis shoe and hobbled off the bed. Harry reached out for her but she slapped his hand away. Limping and wincing, Abby made the climb back to Gryffindor tower without any help from Harry and she was surprised when he didn't try unless she was actually falling. As they climbed through the portrait hole, Abby's ankle flared with pain and she grabbed onto the wall for support. "Abby?" he asked reaching toward her again. This time she grabbed his hand as she breathed deeply through the pain. She regained her composure and continued toward the dormitory stairs, letting go of Harry's hand.

"Abby. Stop. Can we just talk for a second?" he pleaded grabbing her hand again.

"What's your problem? You're acting weird and I'm already pissed. Whatever, I'm fine, Harry. Just let me go," she snapped.

"Okay. I'll meet you back down here," he told her, defeated and solemn.

"Hey," she said softly, "I love you." She grabbed his hand this time, seeing that she had hurt him with her coldness.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too." She could see that he was still hurt but would have to ask him about it after they had gotten dressed.

Abby hobbled up the stairs and got into her uniform. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and brushed her teeth before getting her books for the day into her bag and heading downstairs. As she walked slowly down the stairs she rethought through the time in the hospital wing recalling what she had said that would have hurt him. Harry was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs and she walked right into his arms.

She looked up into his sad eyes repentantly and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier about paying for falling for you. I was frustrated and we're both tired."

His eyes softened and lit up slightly. "I know. I shouldn't have taken it personally, but it just made me think about how much we both might end up sacrificing for this stupid war and I can see where you would regret getting involved with me and the baggage I'm carrying. I'm sorry, too." He wrapped her in his arms tightly and kissed her forehead. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"We both have some pretty intense baggage, love, and it hurts," she sighed.

"I know, honey," he said softly as he rubbed her back. "Come on, we've got to eat something." Abby nodded and reached up to kiss him as Zac stepped off the staircase from his dorm.

"Hey lovebirds," he teased. When he saw Abby's pained and tired face, he was immediately confused. "What's wrong?"

"We went for a run this morning and I rolled my ankle and fractured my wrist," she said irritably.

He walked to her chuckling and shaking his head. "You are such a klutz," he mocked her with a grin. She looked at him through angrily scrunched eyes before finally a smile broke onto her face and she shook her head. As they all slowly fell into step together Zac nudged Abby and asked, "So how bad does it hurt?"

"Oh, you know how masochistic I am. I like it," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Now, now, don't be snippy, you'll be fine. You've had worse."

"True," she agreed.

"Worse?" Harry asked.

"Oh goodness, wasn't it 3 broken bones from that car accident?" she asked Zac.

"Yep, a broken collar bone, and both bones in your arm," he elaborated.

"What car accident?" Harry inquired.

"It was after Chad, before school started, so like a year and a few months ago," Abby told him.

"We were driving home from a concert in Detroit and it was pouring so badly, I thought about stopping but we both just needed to get home. We were getting off at the exit to get home and I guess I took the curve a little too sharp. We rolled the car four times before it finally landed upright. She had three broken bones and her left rotator cuff was torn, plus a concussion knocked her out for a few minutes. I had a broken leg, dislocated hip, and had to have glass shards taken out of my face from the shattered windows. If someone hadn't seen it then we could've gotten away with just calling our parents and them taking us to St. Mungo's but five people had called the police by the time I had called my mom and gotten Abby to come to."

"Wow, that's intense," Harry replied.

"That concert was awesome though," Abby remembered.

"Yeah, it was good times," Zac said nostalgically.


	13. Chapter 13: Quality Time with the Boys

When She Cries

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By Kassie Wilson

Chapter 13

That night after dinner Abby and Harry were trailing behind the group, lazily meandering hand-in-hand. "Did you still want to go flying tonight?" she asked him.

"Absolutely, are you sure you're up for it?" he asked.

"I'm good as long as we don't push too hard."

"Nice and easy is fine with me."

Abby got up to her dorm and changed into her Nike's, dark blue roll over U of M yoga pants, and long sleeved U of M shirt. She grabbed her custom fitted purple Firebolt 1000 and met Harry waiting in the common room. "Wow, that broom is awesome!" he exclaimed.

Abby grinned, "Yours isn't too shabby either."

They headed out to the grounds and pushed off gently, slowly flying toward the Quidditch pitch. They flew close together and Abby took deep breaths as the night air rushed past her. They flew around the pitch a few times before heading back and landing in front of the stairs to head in for the night.

The next day, after Double Potions, they were free for the weekend having acquired no new homework in celebration of the first weekend of the new school year except an assignment to look up one potion that they wanted to make over the course of the year. They all thought it a little odd that Snape would allow them to choose anything, but didn't much care at that point.

As they walked up to Gryffindor tower to put away their things Abby told Harry she would meet him upstairs and pulled Zac to a stop.

"What's up Abs?" he asked, confused.

She smiled and asked, "How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm okay, my back is probably going to be in a constant state of dull pain for the next eleven days but other than that I'm physically pretty good," he commented. "Why?"

Abby's smile widened mischievously. "Do you want to go flying?"

"You have no idea how awesome that sounds." He grinned and put out his arm through which she slipped hers as they walked companionably the rest of the way to the tower.

Abby changed into shorts, a beater, and her Maelstrom's hoodie, grabbed her broom and pulled on her Nikes. She hobbled down the stairs and Zac was waiting in the common room with his first edition custom fitted silver Firebolt and snuck up behind her grabbing her around the waist and tickling her ribs. She giggled uncontrollably and then she finally yelled, "I give! I give!"

He released her and she turned around grinning. "God it's good to have you back."

"Don't I know it! I'll be right back, kay?"

"Cool," he answered with a nod.

Abby hobbled up to the guys' dorm leaving her broom leaning against the wall outside Harry's room and walked in to find him sitting on the side of his bed in white cargo shorts and a navy tee shirt. "Hey you," he said with a distinct hint of sadness to his voice.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, walking to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We were supposed to train this weekend," he said quietly as he caressed her arm lightly with his fingertips.

"We are training tomorrow and we're spending the evening alone in the room of requirement, and we flew last night sweetie, but Zac and I need this, just him and I. It's only an hour. Alright?" she explained.

"Ok, see you at dinner?" he asked.

"Of course," she said with a smile as she dipped her head to press her lips to his. She moved one hand to hold his face and gently pressed her tongue to his bottom lip. He responded immediately by meeting her tongue with his own and dropping his hands to her hips, pulling her closer. At this she pulled away and kissed his forehead. "Only a taste of what's to come tonight. I'll see you later, love." As she walked out the door he groaned and fell back onto his bed.

Zac was waiting for her outside Harry's room, so Abby grabbed her broom and they headed out to the pitch, Zac with one arm thrown lazily over Abby's shoulders and Abby with an arm around Zac's waist. As they walked Abby saw Parvati and Padma Patil whispering to each other and casting angry glances in her and Zac's direction but thought little of it simply rolling her eyes. When they reached the pitch she pulled off her hoodie and left it by a tower and pulled out her hair tie to redo her bun. They mounted their brooms together and kicked off and then they were flying. The wind rushed past their faces and Abby laughed in ecstasy. Flying was the best feeling in the world second only to kissing Harry. She looked over and Zac's smile warmed her from the inside out. They lapped the pitch twice and slowed to a stop in the air in front of the goal rings.

"This is my favorite thing in the world!" Zac shouted.

Abby smiled and then shouted, "Race ya!"

He winked and they shot down the pitch. A few minutes later Abby was pulling ahead of Zac to win at the opposite end of the pitch. Once they were hovering to cool down Abby pointed down to the ground and Zac nodded in agreement that they should land. Once they reached the ground they both fell on their backs next to each other laughing. Zac grabbed Abby's hand and held it to his chest as their breathing regulated. Abby smiled at him and squeezed his hand and said, "We should probably head in for dinner honey."

"Yeah, I'm starving," he said dramatically.

"Okay, okay, come on big guy," she said as she stood and held out her good hand to him and helped him up.

"Thanks Abs, I needed that," he said as they grabbed their things.

"I know," she grinned.

At dinner Abby slid into the seat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table and Zac was on the other side. Harry kissed Abby and asked, "How was it?"

"Wonderful," she said with a grin.

"So, do you play Quidditch, Zac? I know Abs is Chaser." Harry asked.

"I rock it out as keeper," he said confidently.

"Well, you should try out, I'm captain of the Gryffindor team and tryouts are next Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday."

"Good to know," Abby said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sorry, just scheduled them today," he said reproachfully.

"It's okay."

"And just so you know, I'm kind of demanding as a captain. Fair, but intense, and I don't make exceptions unless you're hurt," he said slipping an arm around her waist.

Abby stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Fine, but if I'm in pain you'll be the one to suffer the consequences." She smiled and batted her eye lashes.

"Like you wouldn't act the same way as captain," Harry accused.

"True, true," she told him with a smile.

"Yeah, it is. That's exactly how you were Abigail!" Zac chastised her.

"What do you mean? You were captain in America, Abby? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Yeah, Abs, why didn't you tell him? You were so proud and our team did better than ever with you as captain," Zac said confused.

"Never came up," she said looking away and playing with her fork.

"Bollocks Abby. It did come up, Quidditch comes up all the time," Harry said firmly.

"Okay, look, I didn't want to make you feel bad; like I was missing out on something because I couldn't be captain since you already were. You're going to be an awesome captain Harry and I didn't want you feeling like you were taking something away from me," she explained.

Harry shook his head and pulled her close. "Your brain sometimes," he said exasperated, "It baffles and dazzles me all at the same time."

"Sorry I didn't tell you," she said softly.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything sweetie, I can take it, I promise," he told her with a kiss.

Zac, watching the cozy exchange between the couple, silently ground his teeth. _How could I be so dense? They're in love. I knew that. I just want my best friend back. I should have implied dibs, my parents just died, _Zac fumed in his thoughts.

After dinner the whole group went up to the common room. "I'll be down in a little bit, sweetie, and then we can go," Abby told Harry.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," he replied with a smile.

Abby squeezed his hand and headed up to her dorm. She grabbed a towel, her light blue jeans, her light blue baby-doll top with navy flowers on it and a navy camisole, and her hair and make-up bag. She took a quick shower, dressed, dried her hair, pinned back her hair with two light blue flowered bobby pins, applied light but shimmery make-up, and took her things back to her dorm. She slipped on her navy flip-flops, grabbed her bag with her pajamas and workout clothes in it and headed downstairs. Harry was sitting on the long couch staring into the fire, not listening to the conversations going on around him. She quietly crept up behind him and slid her arms around his neck. His hands reached up for hers and she whispered, "Come with me." She waved and said, "See you tomorrow," to Zac who ignored her entirely. She thought it was weird but reasoned that he must not have heard or seen her.

Harry chuckled lightly and she kept hold of one of his hands as he stood, grabbed his bag and followed her out of the portrait hole. "You look amazing baby," he said as they walked.

She blushed and mumbled thanks. As they turned the corner to where the room of requirement was Harry let go of Abby's hand to make the room but Abby pulled his arm and said, "Allow me." She handed him her bag and walked back and forth three times and the door appeared. She grabbed Harry's arm and told him, "Close your eyes." He smiled and did as he was told. Abby led him through the door and whispered, "Open."

When he did he gasped. The room was hers in London but the lights were dim, there were lilac and vanilla candles all over, and piano music played lightly in the background. She looked to him to gauge his reaction and he had a mischievous light in his eyes. He had set the bags down and whipped her up into his arms with ease and she bellowed with laughter as he launched them onto the bed together. The bed swung slightly with their weight and Abby ended up underneath Harry as he perched above her. He grinned and dove for her lips with his covering her lips, neck, and cheeks with kisses as she giggled. Finally his kisses slowed on her lips and he pulled away smiling. She smiled and cupped his face in her hand.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she whispered.

"No, you are," he said softly as he lowered himself down onto his side next to her. His arm rested over her stomach and she laid hers on top of it. "You are incredible Abby. You keep me sane and happy. Your very presence calms me in a way that I can hardly describe. I've been anxious and scared and waiting for the other shoe to drop for years, and it always does. But when I'm with you my very core knows that everything that is right and good in my world is all wrapped up in you."

Abby's eyes welled with tears as she shook her head. "That may be true Harry, but that's been my life, too, sweetheart. I've been jumping from disaster to disaster for years but now, after constantly being thrown into spirals, I'm right side up again. There is still a storm coming, but I know that I can handle it because I'll be holding your hand, and knowing that you love me. We're gonna make it. Together we will survive."

Harry lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers and kissed her gently. Abby caressed Harry's arm with her fingertips lightly and rolled into his firm embrace. He held her tightly and pressed his soft lips to her neck and shoulder. Abby tilted her head allowing him unlimited access. Harry hooked a finger beneath her sleeve, spaghetti strap, and bra strap pulling them down her shoulder as he continued to blanket her skin in soft but firm kisses. Abby hooked a leg around his hip and pulled herself flush against his body. Harry lifted the light blue fabric and pulled it up over her head. As he went to dive for her neck again, Abby put her lips in the way to catch his. She pushed his body so that she was straddling him and his hands began to push up the flimsy fabric of her tank-top as they kissed. Abby reached down pulling up Harry's tee-shirt and with his help it was on the ground in no time. Harry took back over rolling on top of Abby.

She pushed him away gently and softly said, "I'm gonna change. I'll be right back." He nodded as a divider appeared by the bed. She kissed him and crawled off the bed. She picked up her bag and disappeared behind the separator where she changed into a sky blue tank top and white basketball shorts. She pulled out her bobby pins and wound her hair up into a loose bun.

The divider disappeared and Harry was lying on the bed in just a pair of white basketball shorts with a noticeable tent in them. Abby chuckled as she climbed onto the bed and positioned herself straddling his legs and laid against his bare chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and she saw the hunger in his eyes. "Don't hesitate to let me know if I do something that hurts you, okay? We'll stop right away." Abby nodded.

Harry lowered his lips to Abby's neck and she gasped. He locked his fingers together behind her and lightly caressed the skin of the small of her back with the tips of his thumbs. Abby moved her hands up Harry's arms, over his shoulders, and down his chest, taking in the smooth, hard planes of his torso. As she did Harry closed his eyes and sighed quietly. Abby leaned in pressing her lips to his chest and shoulders. She trailed kisses up to his neck until her lips were at his ear. "I love you," she whispered.

He took her face in both his hands and held it in place before his kissing both of her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and then her lips. "And I love you." He reached up and gently pulled the hair-tie from her hair letting it fall down around her shoulders. He lightly ran his fingertips up and down her upper arms. She leaned in meeting his lips immediately gaining entrance into his mouth with her tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and immersed her fingers in his unkempt hair, pressing herself lower against him. Abby could tell that Harry was holding back in fear of hurting her or triggering a memory. She pulled away from him and kissed him along his jaw until her lips were at his ear.

"Stop worrying. Don't be scared. I'll be very vocal if you do anything I'm not comfortable with. Let go and let yourself love me," she whispered before her lips reattached themselves to his collar bone as she began to gently rock her hips against his. "Abby," he moaned. She felt herself moisten and pressed a little further until Harry trembled violently beneath her then sighed and she felt his wetness meet hers. She smiled softly as she stilled and kissed him.

"Thank you for letting me take the lead," she whispered in his ear.

He sighed heavily and rubbed her arms as he turned to look into her eyes saying, "I love you Abby, and however far or fast or slow you want or need to go is what we'll do. Okay?"

She nodded with a smile and pressed her lips to his. They kissed, they tickled, and they played. They touched and wrestled and laughed. They may even have lost some clothing but Abby was very clear when she needed to stop and Harry complied without word or noise of annoyance or frustration.

"Can we just lie together and talk now, before you drive me absolutely mad?" he asked, running his fingers through her soft tresses and down her almost bare back.

Abby nodded against his shoulder and lightly began tracing his chest with her fingers. Harry embraced her tightly and intertwined his fingers through hers, playing lightly with her thumb. "Are you scared?" she murmured against his chest.

"Every day," he breathed. "He's always literally in the back of my mind and I'm so scared of when he will find me; when I'll have to fight him; when we'll have to fight him," he told her, resting his head on top of hers.

"Do you think you're ready?" she asked.

"I don't think I'll be ready until I'm facing him down and I have to be ready." Abby could hear the waver in his voice.

"I know what you mean," she sighed.

"I know you're scared, Abs. Scared of not training fast enough, not knowing enough when we need you," he said softly, moving his hand to lightly massage her scalp.

"And not being able to hold out long enough to do what I need to. I know Lydia said I'm doing better than most would but I'm just not very strong," she worried, frustrated.

"Abby stop doing that to yourself. You are strong, and getting stronger. But if you're really concerned we could add a training session once a week. Just you and me, or you, me, and Zac. Whatever you need Abs," Harry comforted her.

"I think that could really help. Thank you," she whispered, laying a few soft kisses on his chest.

"Like I said, whatever you need, you're it Abby. Before you I didn't think I was strong enough, but when I look in your eyes I find all the strength I need."

They spent the rest of the night talking and kissing until they finally fell asleep, Abby curled up in a ball with her back against Harry's chest and his arm around her waist.


	14. Chapter 14: Same Demon, Different Head

When She Cries

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

By Kassie Wilson

Chapter 14

Abby woke up and stretched then noticed that Harry was no longer near her. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up to find Harry on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. She crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her chin on his shoulder. He rubbed her arm gently and she quietly asked, "How bad?"

"Pretty bad. You sleep like the dead, I was sure I'd have woken you up," he marveled.

"You should have woken me up, Harry," she scolded him.

"You were tired, love, you needed to sleep," he retorted.

"I'll give you that," she sighed. "Well, how are you now?"

"It's still throbbing, but not very bad."

"I brought Advil if you want some."

"That would be wonderful."

Abby got up and got the bottle out of her bag and tossed it to him seeing that a tray with breakfast had appeared on the bed. She smiled as he caught the bottle and got a goblet of orange juice to take the pills with. After they had a romantic breakfast of orange juice, waffles, and strawberries, blueberries, and grapes Harry and Abby were lying together and Harry asked, "How is your ankle?"

"All better. I probably shouldn't push it all that hard for a couple more days but I would love to go for a run. Maybe we should try running the sand in the pitch, though," she said with a smile.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head saying, "Of course sweetie."

"I brought my workout clothes, did you?" she asked.

"Yep, I came prepared."

Abby had her foot propped up on the bed to lace up her pink, silver, and black tennis shoe when Harry walked up behind her and lightly rubbed his fingertips up and down her half bare back, from the straps of her pink and black sports bra to the top of her pink Soffe shorts. As she finished and stood up straight, she turned around and his hands never left her skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck lifting her lips to his. As she pulled away she licked her lips and smiled saying, "I can't wait for the day that we're married and all of the terrible and unmentionable fantasies I have of you can come true."

Harry groaned and lifted her into his arms as he crawled onto the bed kissing her neck and shoulder as she giggled. He took her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head as he continued to lay soft but urgent kisses on her neck and chest. She could feel the difference. She could feel Harry's gentle kisses on her skin, but in that moment she could feel harsher, meaner, more painful kisses of long ago as well. Why the morning was so different from his playful kisses in more sacred places last night she didn't know but she knew she needed out.

"Stop," she whispered and Harry didn't hear her. "Stop, stop, stop!" she exclaimed increasing in volume as she struggled against his hands.

Harry immediately let her go and rolled off of her. Abby sat up and curled her legs up to her chest as she tried to regulate her breathing which had neared hyperventilation. "Abs? I'm sorry. Abby, I'm so sorry for whatever I did," Harry lamented moving to sit in front of her without touching her. Abby looked up at him with her big, watery, cinnamon eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"Harry, I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry" she cried again, resting her head on her arms.

"Abby, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I got too rough, I made you remember, that was me. I'm so sorry," he told her softly as she felt him moving farther from her.

Abby's head snapped up in horror. She unwrapped herself and crawled to Harry who was sitting with his knees up and his elbows resting on them as he wrung his hands. "Harry no, I knew. I knew it was you but I could still feel him. I'm sorry; I should've just told you to stop." She got up on her knees in front of him and pulled his hands apart, placing them on her hips.

He sighed and looked up at her with his sad emerald eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, baby, I'm fine," she told him intently, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"Ok," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to hold her against his chest.

"I know you, Harry. I know you won't hurt me," she assured him quietly.

"I'm sorry I took it too far," he whispered against her hair.

"I'm sorry you thought I was scared of you." She looked up into his eyes. "I'll never be afraid of you Harry. I'm afraid of my memories, but you I love, you I need, and you heal the broken parts of my heart, body, and soul. If I need you to back off, back off, but don't let go of me. Don't run away from me."

Searching for any residual fear, alleviating his self of any guilt, Harry stared intently into Abby's eyes, seeing that she truly was ok. "I can do that." He kissed her lightly on the lips and breathed a deep, relieved sigh.

"Come on sweetie, let's go for that run. Did you want to fly today too?" she asked.

"Yeah, if we're going to train we should do it right," he said as their brooms appeared by the door.

Abby smiled and they got up still hand-in-hand walking out with duffle bags over their shoulders and brooms in their hands. They walked out to the pitch and Harry showed Abby where the locker room was and they put their stuff away leaving their brooms in the locker room for the duration of their run. They went out to the pitch and Abby plopped down on the grass to stretch. Harry stood back, observing her with his arms across his chest as she spread her legs and reached out to grab her tennis shoe with one hand, stretching the other arm over her head. Harry gulped nervously and sat down to mirror her position. Next she leaned down with her elbows on the ground and she heard Harry gasp as he copied her pose. She looked down toward her chest where her cleavage was clearly visible and she laughed. Then she stood up and fell backward into a back bend which went smoothly into a back walkover. As she finished the move with her arms in the air she saw Harry's stunned expression.

"I've always liked gymnastics," she explained casually.

"Nice Abby," he said with a chuckle. "Are you ready to run? How's your ankle feeling after stretching?"

"It's fine sweetie. I'm good," she answered him as she flashed him a smile and took off toward the edge of the pitch to start her laps. Once they had finished their two miles of running Harry and Abby walked the pitch hand in hand as a cool down before they got into the air. They walked back to the locker rooms and grabbed their brooms. They snuck a light kiss before kicking off and racing around the pitch for 10 laps. Abby won. As they stepped off their brooms Harry panted heavily, staring at Abby in awe.

"Nobody has ever given me that hard of a run for my money," he huffed.

Abby smiled with her hands on her hips, "Well, I'm not nobody."

Harry stood up straight and grinned. "No, you most certainly are not." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her torso closer to his.

"Ahem."

Harry and Abby separated to find Draco Malfoy on the field with his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Harry wrapped one protecting arm around Abby's bare waist. "What do you want Malfoy?" he sneered.

"I came to practice and found a show," Malfoy answered amusedly.

Harry's hand tightened on Abby's skin so Abby took over. She rolled her eyes and twisted out of Harry's almost too tight grasp. "Get your broom Harry, let's go. I won't be made to feel cheap by this idiot man whore. We were done anyways."

Harry was more stunned than anything as he grabbed his broom and let Abby lead him off the field. Draco's pale, ferrety face grew red with anger as they walked to the locker rooms. Before the "male/female" split, Harry squeezed Abby's hand and she turned to look at him. Before she could register the awed expression on his face, Harry was kissing her. They were light and short kisses, but urgent and powerful. "You…were…so…hot…" he whispered between kisses.

Abby giggled and pushed him away gently with her hands to his face. "I love you and I didn't want you getting detention for fighting over me. It's enough to me that I know you would. Now, go shower. You smell a little gross."

He groaned but flashed a big cheesy grin as he slipped into the men's locker room and she turned into the women's. As Abby let the hot water run over her she began to cry realizing the true fear that had make her take over with Malfoy. She pulled herself together and finished her shower. She got dressed in jean shorts and a black Maelstrom's t-shirt. She dried her hair and slipped on her purple Converse before packing the rest of her things up in her duffel bag and heading out to find Harry waiting by the wall. She could see in his eyes that he had come back from angry and awestruck to his normal sweet self. He shoved off the wall and slid his fingers through hers as they walked.

"You okay Abs?" he asked as they emerged out onto the grounds.

"Same demon, new head," she said softly, watching her feet pad across the grass.

Harry stopped suddenly letting Abby's hand slip out of his. She turned around to see a look of fear in his eyes. "What did I do?" he whispered almost to himself. Abby cast down her eyes and heard a gasp of realization. He came forward and lightly took both her hands in his putting his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry. I have to learn to control my emotions around him. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No Harry, I'm fine; it just scared me a little. There's nothing to be sorry for," she assured him, moving closer and hugging him tightly.

He returned her embrace and laid a light kiss on her neck. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked as he gently rested his hand where he had squeezed her too tightly.

"I'm positive. Come on, let's go take our stuff upstairs and get some lunch then we can hang out by the lake this afternoon," she told him as she moved her face to see him.

He sighed and said, "That sounds perfect."

That night Abby went to bed early saying she wanted to get an early start on training the next day. She, Harry, and Zac would be working on her elemental magic and she needed a good night's sleep for a full day of practice. After seeing her off up to her dorm Harry went to talk to Professor McGonnagal. As he walked into her office she was just finishing a letter and told him to have a seat. She sealed and tied the letter to her owl and away it went.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering what house or Hogwarts' policy was on Co-captains for Quidditch," he began.

"And why might you be wondering that?" she inquired.

"Well, Abby was captain at her old school and I don't feel like she should lose that just because she had to move. So we would co-captain and if we needed a stand in then the other could lead practice. I haven't told her what I've been thinking about yet, so I don't know what she would say. I just want to know if I have the authority to offer her the position."

"You are the captain Mr. Potter. How you choose to run your team is none of my business short of hurting students intentionally," she informed him.

"Alright then, would you like to inform her, or should I? And can we get her Captain insignia on her uniform, please."

"Of course, and I can officially inform her telling her that I was informed of her previous status and thought it might be nice. You can tell her the truth later," she told him with a mischievous glint in her eye.


	15. Chapter 15: Elemental Complications

**When She Cries**

_A Harry Potter Fan Fiction_

**Chapter 15**

The next morning Abby received an official Hogwarts owl which read:

_Dear Abigail Chase,_

_After being informed of your prior status as captain of the Quidditch team for St. Salem's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, it has been decided that you should be awarded position of Co-Captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. _

_ Congratulations,_

_ Professor McGonnagal_

Abby read the letter and became more and more confused. "What is it Abby?" Zac asked.

"Co-Captain?" she asked looking to Harry.

"Hmmm?" Harry replied looking with interest at the letter she held in her hands.

"I've been made co-captain. Did you have anything to do with this?" she asked.

"Me? How could I have had anything to do with it?" Harry dodged.

"Because you are captain and you know that I was captain. How else would she have been 'notified', Harry? And why?" Abby began to become agitated. She hadn't asked for this.

"Because Abby, you earned your spot as Captain. You trained, you worked, you earned the trust of your team, and you were a good captain. If it doesn't work out then we'll reconsider, but I want you to have your shot here. You deserve that much."

"And how do you propose this happens, Harry? The whole team is going to think that I only got the position because I'm with you and they won't respect me anyways. You have been with these people for years and know how the team works. They trust you. I didn't earn anything here…" she vented her concerns.

"We'll run things as a team. We'll talk about strategy and how to make the team better as a team ourselves. We can do this Abby. If we can't run a Quidditch practice together then how are we going to run a family together? We were built to work together. I want you by my side in all of my decisions and you would be even if you weren't co-captain, but now the team won't think that you're just my nosy girlfriend putting in unwanted input. You've got the title and the power to choose if you need to and if I need you to. Sometimes I won't know what to do or say, and when that happens I will look to you and you'll be able to step up for me and say or do whatever you deem necessary. "

Abby began to smirk, "So it's really for convenience then is it?"

"Basically," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Abby rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Thank you. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it. We should get to work planning try-outs! I have so many ideas!"

As summer came to a close and leaves began to turn, Abby and Harry fell into a routine at Hogwarts of classes, training, extra training sessions for Abby with both her boys, Quidditch, and hanging out around the grounds on the weekends. The team was shaping up great and Abby could feel herself becoming stronger and more adept at using her Elemental Magic so she began to push herself perhaps a little too far as Lydia moved her into Wind. At the end of October they went on the first scheduled trip to Hogsmeade Village. Hermione, Ginny, Jaime, and Abby were planning a shopping extravaganza. They scoured the village for clothes and dresses for the Yule Ball then they met the boys back at the three broomsticks around lunchtime.

Abby walked in laughing with Hermione and Harry was waiting for her with a Butter Beer. He grinned and she rolled her eyes but smiled as they walked over to the table the boys were at. Harry and Abby were in a very cozy corner. Abby was curled up on a chair with Harry's arms around her and his head on top of hers. As the others talked joyously and loudly, Harry ducked his head down to whisper in her ear, "Where do you want to go Abby?"

"Honeydukes," she told him with a smile.

They got up and Abby stumbled a little but Harry caught her arm and they walked out telling the group they would see them later. When they got outside Harry asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she said confused. "I'm kinda light headed, and I taste…I taste water," she explained.

"Maybe we should head back to the castle, you're scaring me sweetie."

Abby started to agree with him when all at once her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed into Harry's arms.

Harry caught her and lowered her to the ground being careful to protect her head and said, "Abby? Abby, love, can you hear me?"

Meanwhile, all Abby could sense was the sound of rushing water like the waves of an ocean pounding in her ears. She could hear what sounded like someone very far away saying her name but couldn't find a way to let them know she heard them.

When he couldn't make Abby respond on the eerily silent main road, Harry knew that she needed help. He picked her up bridal style and cradled her in his arms getting her to the castle as fast as his legs could carry him without hurting her. Harry burst into the Hospital Wing and yelled for Madame Pomfrey who bustled out and told him where to put her. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I should owl Professor Carroll." She bustled back into her office and returned a few minutes later with a cold wash cloth and told Harry to keep Abby cool. Harry took the cloth and sat in the chair next to Abby's bed as Madame Pomfrey bustled back into her office. Harry brushed the cloth over her cheeks and forehead noting that she was abnormally flush. With his free hand he felt her pulse race and her clammy hands as he held one to his face.

A few minutes later Professor Carrol bounded in and heaved, "She needs water, lots of water." She leaned on her knees to catch her breath and Harry stared at her dumbfounded for a moment.

"What do you mean she just needs water?" he asked.

"The spells, they're using the water from her body. She is severely dehydrated," she explained through deep breaths. She stood up and her breathing had almost returned to normal.

"And how do you propose she obtains this water? She's unconscious."

"Right, well, short of an IV drip, wash cloths are good for now until we can wake her up and get her to drink a gallon or two. We will need to keep a closer eye on her hydration, especially since she's playing Quidditch. The first match is tomorrow night right? She should be able to play if we can get at least a gallon in her both today and tomorrow. She will need at least a gallon of water a day. More now because she's lacking so much, but regularly she should be drinking a gallon. Add half a gallon for each practice."

"Got it. Thanks professor. We'll make sure she gets it. Should it be long until she wakes up?" he asked, looking at Abby's peaceful face.

"No, not longer than a half an hour," she replied patting him on the shoulder. "You did the right thing; she's going to be fine. No need to worry. And next time you'll know exactly what to do. As she increases in strength we may have to increase her water intake. No one knows how much all of the elements will take out of her."

Harry nodded knowingly and turned back to Abby as Professor Carroll walked out of the room. Harry sat next to her, staring at the contours of her face, and memorizing the shape of her features for almost 20 minutes when Abby's eyes fluttered open.

As the waves pounding in her head began to recede Abby became scared. She didn't know what had happened or why she couldn't find anything but the sound in her head. When she finally came back to herself she opened her eyes she began to hyperventilate. "Harry? Harry?" she tried to call but it came out as a whisper.

Harry appeared in her vision and put his forehead to hers. "Shhh, calm down Abby," he soothed her. "Everything's okay. You're fine. I'm right here." he assured her softly.

When her breathing had regulated she asked what had happened. "You collapsed outside of the Three Broomsticks. According to Lydia your new elements are using up more of your inherent water supply so you were dehydrated and you have to drink a lot of water, at least a gallon of it a day," Harry explained.

"Wonderful, now I'm a fish," she sighed.

Abby drank and drank and drank until she was so tired of drinking that she snapped.

"Come on Abs, just one more sip?" Harry pleaded.

"No! Harry, stop. I'm not a kid and I don't need you babying me like this, just stop!" she steamed. She curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here honey. I know what it is to be scared of your own body and what it is not to know how to fix it. I can't fix mine Abby, there's a dark wizard invading my brain, but you can do something about yours. You can keep yourself hydrated, you can make sure that you stay healthy and strong so that you can keep on training, and you can let someone know if you're not feeling right Abby," Harry put down the water bottle he was holding and sat back in his chair. "I love you, Abigail, don't you get that yet?" he whispered.

She looked up, her anger waning but still present. "And I love you, and I know you're worried, but I feel fine. I know I'll have to drink more before, during, and after the game. Now that I know how, I can handle it. I didn't know before Harry. You have to give me a chance to get used to dealing with it myself. Remind me all you want but forcing me to do something is not the way to handle this," she explained.

"Okay," he sighed. "We should go get changed before dinner. Are you ready?"

Abby nodded and hopped off the hospital wing bed. "I'll go tell Madame Pomfrey."

When she came back she slipped her hand into Harry's and they walked out together toward Gryffindor Tower. Abby could tell that Harry was still upset so she asked, "Hey, what is it?"

"I'll be fine," he muttered.

"Harry, stop, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to be able to take care of you, Abby! I'm supposed support you and help you! But, obviously, I'm not doing a very good job because whenever you're hurt or sick you get pissed off at me and don't want my help," he explained loudly and animatedly.

"It's not that I don't want your help," she affirmed taking his chin in her hand and making him look at her, "and I love how well you support me in everything that I do or need, but when you help before I can admit that I need it, I get annoyed. I'm an independent person Harry; I like to do things on my own. I'm not too proud to ask for help when I need it but if you give it when I don't need it then I'm less likely to ask when I actually do," she argued back quietly.

Harry pulled her arm down releasing his face from her hand. "I only have your best interest in mind, Abigail. Why can't you see that?!" he growled and stomped away around the corner.


End file.
